My Little Wizard of Oz: The New Musical!
by HeySpike
Summary: This fanfiction is based on the 1939 classic movie The Wizard of Oz with a blend of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.
1. Cast of Characters

NOTE: Hello, everypony! This is _HeySpike_ reporting and I'm new to the fanfiction database! I signed up a while ago, but I've been pretty busy with college lately. However, I managed to take some time off to work on some stories that I've got in mind for all of you, starting with this one: _My Little Wizard of Oz: The New Musical_! This fanfiction is based on the 1939 classic movie with a blend of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I do not own The Wizard of Oz or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust and _The Wizard of Oz_ belongs to MGM. However, I created the characters of Bob the Gray Cat and Patrick the Striped Cat, so Bob and Patrick belong to me.

My Little Wizard of Oz Cast and Songs

{Main Characters}

Twilight Sparkle as Dorothy Gale

Spike as Toto

Bob the Gray Cat as the Scarecrow

Flash Sentry as the Tin Man

Patrick the Striped Cat as the Cowardly Lion

Queen Chrysalis as the Wicked Witch of the West

Discord as the Wizard of Oz

Princess Celestia as Glinda the Good Witch of the North

Princess Luna as the Good Witch of the South

Twilight Velvet as Aunt Em

Night Light as Uncle Henry

{Munchkins}

Pipsqueak as the Mayor

Featherweight as Mayor's Assistant 1

Applebloom as Lullaby League 1

Sweetie Belle as Lullaby League 2

Scootaloo as Lullaby League 3

Snips as Lollipop Guild 1

Snails as Lollipop Guild 2

Rumble as Lollipop Guild 3

Diamond Tiara as Mayor's Assistant 2

Silver Spoon as Mayor's Assistant 3

Truffle Shuffle as the Coroner

Twist as Munchkin

Sunny Daze as Munchkin

Peachy Pie as Munchkin

Zipporwhill as Munchkin

{Emerald Citizens}

Claude as the Doorman

Flim and Flam as the Cabby or Cabbies

Cranky Doodle as the Guard

Applejack as Emerald Citizen

Big Macintosh as Emerald Citizen

Shining Armor as Emerald Citizen

Rarity as Emerald Citizen

Fluttershy as Emerald Citizen

Lyra Heartstrings as Emerald Citizen

Bon Bon as Emerald Citizen

{Other Characters}

Pegasus Changelings as Flying Monkeys

Earth and Unicorn Changelings as Winkie Guards

Apple Trees as themselves

Forest Animals as themselves

Songs

Over the Rainbow

Wonders of the World

Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead! / We Welcome You to Munchkin Land

Follow the Yellow Brick Road / We're Off to See the Wizard

If I Only Had a Brain / We're Off to See the Wizard

If I Only Had a Heart / We're Off to See the Wizard

If I Only Had The Nerve / We're Off to See the Wizard

Go To Sleep My Little Pretty

Optimistic Voices / We're Off to See the Wizard (reprise)

Merry Old Land of Oz

Oh I Just Can't Wait to Be King

Bring Me the Broomstick

Red Shoes Blues

The Jitterbug

Red Shoes Blues (reprise)

Over the Rainbow (reprise)

If We Only Had a Plan

Hail – Hail! The Witch is Dead!

Already Home


	2. Chapter 1: Twilight

**NOTE: Here's the first official chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter1: Twilight's Dilemma

Once upon a time, in the modern country town of Equestria, a young teen girl, with long dark purple hair with a single pink streak in it and wearing a blue and white checked gingham dress and purple boots, was running down the dusty road with a little yellow Labrador puppy, wearing a green collar and a dog tag shaped like a bone, at her side also running. The girl is named Twilight Sparkle and the little pet dog was called Spike.

They both eventually stopped to take a breather. Twilight bent down and began to look over Spike's body for any sign of injury.

"She isn't coming yet, Spike," Twilight said. "Did she hurt you? Oh, she tried to, didn't she? She must the meanest old woman there ever was. Come on, we'll go tell mother and father. They'll take care of her."

The two companions began running once more down the dirt road, until they came to a nice-looking farmhouse. This was Twilight's home, where she lived with Twilight Velvet, her mother, and Night Light, her father. Twilight Velvet was dressed in a white apron and light purple flats, and Night Light was dressed in some dark blue overalls and brown boots.

Even though there was a lot of work to do on the farm, Twilight always managed to find some time to play with Spike on some of the hay bales near the barn. But today, things were going to be different. Twilight and Spike ran up to Twilight Velvet and Night Light, who were busy counting baby chicks.

"57...58...59..." Velvet counted, as Twilight came up to her.

"Mother, just listen about what Christine did to Spike!" Twilight spoke.

"Twilight, please, we're trying to count" Velvet replied.

"But, mother, she hit him—"

"Don't bother us now, honey," Night Light answered. "This old incubator's gone bad and we're likely to lose some of our chicks."

"Aw, the poor little things," Twilight spoke sadly. "But mother, Christine hit Spike right over the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden to chase her nasty old cat every day."

"He does?" Night Light asked in surprise.

"But he doesn't do it every day, just once or twice a week. And he can't catch her cat, anyway. And now she says she's gonna get the sheriff—"

"Twilight, honey, we're busy!" Velvet interrupted.

"Oh, all right" Twilight replied sadly, as she turned around and walked away, with Spike following behind her.

"Poor little girl" Velvet shook her head.

"She's got to learn to earn her keep" Night Light Spoke.

"Night Light!"

"I'm just sayin'. Come on, well I hope we got them in time."

"Alright, help me get these into the house."

Now since they lived on a farm, there was a good chance they would have some farmhands, and they had three of them. They did a good job with the farm work, but they mostly complained about each other's stance occasionally. They were considered as the other friends that Twilight had, and they were very fond of her.

The leader of the three was Bob Benson. He was a skinny boy in his early twenties and he had gray hair. He was dressed in some dirty overalls that were beginning to fade their color and a brown cowboy hat and black boots.

Next, there was Flash Sentry. He was dressed in the same attire as Bob, except his hair was dark blue. Twilight and Flash both had secret feelings for each other, but never had a good chance to get closer to each other.

Finally, the third farmhand was Patrick Johnson. He wore the same thing as the other two, except he was a little on the hefty side and he had darker gray hair with a striped pattern. The three of them were currently struggling to fix the horse wagon that carries the lumber.

"All right, who was the genius who suggested we move the wagon before the wheel was on?" Flash asked, while trying to hold the wagon bed up.

"Well, it is less heavy with one less wheel," Bob explained, before he turned to Patrick. "That makes sense, don't it?"

"Sense or no sense, when I lift up the axle, you two shove her on" Flash spoke.

"Bob, Flash, Patrick, you'll never know what Christine did to Spike" Twilight said.

"I swear they made this wheel smaller than the other three.

"Bigger or smaller, just shove it on before my arms pull clean out of their sockets. I'm not made iron you know. I'm not a statue." the blue-haired boy complained.

"She tried to hurt him!" Twilight practically shouted.

Flash suddenly lost his grip and the wagon bed fell onto Bob's hand, making jump back and fall to the ground, rolling around with pain.

"Owwww! You got my finger!" Bob complained.

"Then you should probably get your finger out of the way" Patrick suggested.

"Why aren't you listening? Don't you even care about Spike?" Twilight asked them, slightly annoyed at the lack of attention.

Patrick went off to feed the pigs, while Flash bent down to inspect the bottom of the horse wagon. Bob got off the ground and walked over to the teenage girl.

"Twilight, you ain't using your head about Christine. Ain't you got no brains?" he asked.

"Of course I've got brains" Twilight responded.

"Well, you should start using them. From now on, try not to go by Christine's property. Then that way Spike won't get in her garden, and you won't get into trouble, see? Simple as that."

Before Twilight could reply, Night Light came by and got the three boys' attentions.

"Quit standing there and clear that junk outta the wagon. We got a parcel of lumber to haul from town before the weather turns" he instructed, before he walked away from them.

"Will do, Mr. Light" Flash answered back.

Twilight walked away from the wagon and over to the pig pens, where Patrick was trying to feed them.

"Hey, you, get back! Eat your own!" the hefty boy said, while poking the hogs with a cane.

"Patrick, what am I going to do about Christine?" she asked, as he smiled at her.

"Well, for a start, kid, don't let that old heifer try and buffalo you," Patrick explained. "She ain't nothing to be afraid of. You just got to stand up to her that's all, with a little courage, a little grit."

"Well, I'm not afraid of her!" Twilight put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to hear you say. And the next time she squawks, walk right up to her with the garden hose and spray her down with it! That's what I'd do."

Unknown to them, Bob and Flash were sneaking up behind them with a scarecrow/witch figure on a thick tree branch.

"Would you really?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I would!" Patrick puffed his chest out. "In this life you have to walk tall and shoot straight. And then you've got no reason be afraid nothing and nobody."

"BOO!" Bob and Flash both yelled, while Patrick screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"What're trying to do, kill a guy?" Patrick asked, clutching his chest.

"How could you be so cruel?!" Twilight spoke angrily.

"Oh, it was just a joke, Twilight" Flash chuckled.

"Can't you see how white he is? You really scared him" the purple-haired girl pointed out.

Patrick did a double take. "Who was scared?"

"You were scared, because if you were a jack rabbit, you'd be in the next county by now!" Bob laughed.

Without warning, Twilight Velvet marched up to them with a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Here, here, what's all this jabber-wapping when there's work to be done?" Velvet demanded. "I know three shiftless farm hands that'll soon end up on the unemployment line."

"Oh, we were just having some fun, Mrs. Velvet" Flash answered.

"A farm is no place for fun. If you want fun, then go join a circus."

Flash smirked and began flexing his muscles, making Twilight slightly blush. "Yeah, might just do that. Be a strong man, see the world, and probably build a statue of me."

"Well, don't start posing for it now," Velvet smiled, before offering the cookies to the boys. "Here, you can't work on an empty stomach. Have some chocolate chip cookies."

"Gosh, thanks!" the boys said simultaneously, as they each took a cookie from the plate.

"You're welcome, they were just baked," she smiled, until she saw them take a seat on some bales of hay. "Well, you don't have to sit down to eat them! Now, Flash, you and Bob get back to that wagon! And Patrick, you go feed those hogs before they catch the swine flu!"

"Yes, mam" Patrick sighed, as the three went to do their duties, leaving Twilight and her mother alone.

Twilight took a cookie from the plate. "Mother, really, you know what Christine said she was going to do to Spike. She said she was—"

"Now, honey, stop imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing."

"But—"

"Now, you just help us out today, and please just try to stay out of trouble."

With that, Velvet went off to the house, leaving the girl and puppy alone with each other.

"Stay out of trouble?" she asked herself, before she turned to Spike. "How can I do that? Trouble always seems to come to me. Oh, Spike, do you suppose there is a place where there is no trouble? There has to be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon...beyond the rain..."

Twilight sat down on a bale of hay, while Spike got onto another one close to her. Twilight began to softly pet his head, while starting to sing.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _When all the world is all a hopeless jumble_

 _And the raindrops tumble all around_

 _Heaven opens a magic lane_

 _When all the clouds darken up the skyway_

 _There's a rainbow highway to be found_

 _Leading from my window pane_

 _To a place behind the sun,_

 _Just step beyond the rain_

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

 _Away above the chimney tops_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow_

 _Why then – oh, why can't I?_

Twilight stopped singing as she saw some sun peek through the clouds, creating rays of light that seemed to come from heaven itself, as a couple of blue birds flew past the sky.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _If happy little bluebirds fly_

 _Beyond the rainbow_

 _Why, oh, why can't I?_

Twilight concluded her song as she happily nuzzled Spike's nose with her own.

 **Well there's the first chapter of the story. Catch you later!**


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Spike

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Saving Spike

There comes a time in life when things take a turn for the worse, and it was riding up to farm at that very moment, Christine! She wore a black dress that went to her ankles and a black hat with a dark green feather on it. She rode her bicycle up to the front gate of the house and stepped off with a sneer on her face. Night Light was busy hammering on the fence near the barn.

"Night Light, is that you skulking by the barn?" Christine asked in an insulting tone.

Night Light was not amused with that statement. "I never skulked a day in my life, Christine. And I'm not about to start anytime soon. Now why are you here?"

"I want to see you and your wife right away about Twilight."

"Twilight? Why? What has Twilight done?"

"What's she done? I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg!"

"You mean she bit you?"

"No, her dog!"

"Oh, she bit her dog, eh?"

Christine slapped a palm to her face in irritation. Velvet came out of the house with a broom in her hands. Her cheerful expression changed to concern as she saw who was paying them a house call.

"Good afternoon, Christine," she tried to keep a straight face. "I've made a fresh batch of cookies if you have a mind to stay awhile."

"I'm afraid I've got no appetite, Mrs. Velvet," Christine replied. "In fact, I'm so shaken by the ferocious attack by your daughter's vicious dog, I may never eat again."

At that moment, the three farm hands came by and stopped to join the occasion.

"If don't eat, you'll soon waste away, and I'd hate to see that occur" Patrick spoke.

Christine turned and frowned at him with annoyance. "That must make sense coming from the idiot with the big belly."

Patrick looked down at his belly and frowned. Velvet turned and opened up the door to the farm house.

"Twilight, could you bring Spike out here for a moment?" she called, before turning back to Christine. "Now I'm sure if Twilight's upset you in any way, she'll be too glad to apologize the best she can."

"I'm afraid it's gone beyond apologies, Velvet," Christine shook her head. "I've laid an official complaint with the county sheriff."

"Now, this time, was he sober?" Bob asked, receiving a glare from the angry woman.

At that moment, Twilight walked out of the farm house door, with Spike held tightly in her arms.

"Twilight, Christine here seems to be very upset with you" Velvet declared softly.

Christine stepped back and pointed an accusing finger at Spike. "That mongrel is a menace to the community."

"That's not true!" Twilight protested.

"Young lady, as an act of public service, I'm taking that dog to the sheriff and make sure he's destroyed" the woman in black barked.

"Destroyed? Oh, you can't! Mother, father, you won't let her, will you?" Twilight asked with fear.

"Of course we won't. Will we, Velvet?" Night Light asked.

Twilight turned to Velvet with pleading eyes. "Please, mother, Spike didn't mean to. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I'm the one who ought to be punished. I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper."

Velvet smiled at Twilight, before glaring at Christine. "See how sorry the child is? Now surely you can give her a chance to prove herself—"

"If you don't hand over that little mutt this instant, I'll bring a damage suit that'll take your whole farm!" Christine snapped. "There's a law protecting folks against dogs that bite!"

"How would it be if she keeps on a leach?" Velvet suggested. "He's really gentle...with gentle folk, that is."

Christine took out a little slip of paper and handed it to Night Light, who read it with a look of concern and sadness. "Well, that's for the sheriff to decide. Here's the order allowing me to take him. Unless, of course, you want to take this matter to court."

"What does it say, Night Light?" Twilight's mother asked.

"Well, just what she says," he replied. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to hand Spike over, Twilight."

"No!" Twilight gasped.

"We can't afford a lawyer for a court session, honey," Velvet spoke softly. "I'm afraid poor Spike has to go."

Christine grabbed the basket from her bike, opened it, and held it out to Twilight. "Now we understand each other. Here's what I'm taking him in...So he can't bite me again."

"No, I won't let you take him!" Twilight slapped the basket away, taking Christine by surprise. "You go away, or I'll bite you myself!"

"Twilight Sparkle!" Velvet spoke in shock.

"Just get away, you wicked old witch!" Twilight tried to run away from Christine and save her puppy's life.

"Stop her!" Christine cried out.

Flash quickly grabbed Twilight by the arms. "Twilight, there's no use running."

"Flash...I thought you were my friend" Twilight gasped, feeling betrayed.

"He is your friend, Twilight. We all are" Bob spoke up.

"You can't fight the law, Twily. Some things are more important than any of us" Patrick added.

"Let me have him, Twilight" Night Light spoke gently, as he took Spike from her arms.

"Dad, please..." Twilight begged, quickly on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to do this, either. Believe me" Twilight's father hung his head in shame.

"Put him in the basket, Night Light" Velvet held back tears, as she hugged Twilight comfortingly.

Christine chuckled with victory, as Night Light put the yellow Labrador puppy in the basket "That's more like it. That's more like it."

Night Light, Twilight Velvet and the farm hands all glared at Christine with anger and annoyance. She just didn't seem to care that she was making a poor teenage girl cry by taking her puppy away. Twilight broke free from her mother's embrace and collapsed onto the porch stairs, letting the tears fall to the white floorboards.

"Now see here, Christine!" Velvet glared at the woman in black, making her look up in shock. "Just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For twenty-three years, I've been dying to tell you what I think of you! And now...well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!"

Christine was taken aback by those words. However, to stick up to her reputation, she simply scoffed at Velvet's declaration and fastened the basket onto the back of her bicycle.

"Oh, but I can! So, if you'd rather not hear it, you better peddle your carcass off my land and never set foot around here again!" Night Light ordered harshly.

Christine mounted her bicycle and frowned at the farmer. "I don't take kindly to that kind of talk, Night Light. Just remember, I have friends in high places."

"Well, then why don't you just hop on your broomstick, and go visit them?" Bob spoke sternly, earning a bonk on the head from the woman in black, as she rode down the road and disappeared from sight in an instant.

Night Light turned to the farmhands. "You got the horses hitched to the wagon, yet?"

"It's nearly done, sir" Patrick answered.

"Nearly isn't good enough," the farmer spoke gruffly. "The sky's getting darker by the minute, doggone it!"

Velvet gently put a hand on Twilight's shoulder and used her other hand to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Come inside the house, Twilight," Velvet spoke softly. "I'll make you your favorite casserole for supper."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Twilight growled, shoving her mother away. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let them take Spike away!"

"She had an order from the sheriff, honey!" Velvet spoke sternly in defense. "What would you have me do? Wave a magic wand and make it go away?"

"You still could've tried, at least!" Twilight fought back.

Night Light tried to keep peace between his family members. "Honey, maybe we should just calm down and—"

"And you!" Twilight barked at Bob. "You stood there like you were stuffed or something!"

"I just couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry" Bob apologized.

"One mean, old woman, and you were scared of her?!" Twilight turned to Patrick.

"I wasn't scared...I just felt that it wasn't my place to interfere" Patrick denied shamefully.

"And you were worse of all," Twilight glared at Flash with anger. "You stopped Spike from getting away! I just...I just hate you!"

"Oh, Twilight, don't say that," Flash spoke gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Those words make me feel terrible inside, those words really break my heart."

Twilight only slapped his arm away in hatred. "That's too bad! I never want to talk to you or see any of you ever again!"

And with that, Twilight ran into the house and slammed the door shut. Night Light and Twilight Velvet sighed sadly, before walking off towards the barn.

"Don't take personally, Flash," Bob spoke hopefully. "She'll come around eventually."

"...Did I do the wrong thing?" Flash asked, on the brink of tears.

Bob put a comforting hand on the blue-haired boy's shoulder. "I don't know, Flash. I just don't know."

"Well, you know the old saying: 'they love you and they dump you'" Patrick spoke, making Bob frown at him.

On the road, Christine was peddling her bicycle towards town, still shaken by the harsh words that were spoken about her. However, she was so focused on the road; she didn't notice that the other end of the basket wasn't locked up. Spike peeked his head out of the basket, jumped out and ran back to the farm.

Inside Twilight's bedroom, the purple-haired girl was sobbing uncontrollably at the side of her bed.

"Spike was the only friend I had in the world...except Shining Armor, my B.B.B.F.F. Now, I have no one to talk to and no one to play with. And I'll never see him again as long as I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Spike jumped through her open window, landed on the bed and yapped happily. Twilight smiled and embraced her puppy, who licked her face in return.

"Spike, darling! You came back! Oh, I'm so glad!" she cried with delight.

Unfortunately, the celebration didn't last long. Twilight knew that Christine would eventually find out that Spike escaped from her and she would come back to look for him.

"Oh, Christine will come back to look for you any minute now," Twilight realized, before she got out her suitcase and began to pack her belongings. "But we're not gonna be here for that. We've gotta get away. We've got to run away! We need a bone for you and some food for me. We're running away and we're never ever coming back!"

Once Twilight was finished with her packing, she and Spike peeked their heads out of the doorframe, saw that no one was around, snuck out onto the main road and headed away from the farm grounds to start a new life for the both of them.

 **Well there's the second chapter of the story. Catch you later!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Tornado and New Places

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy with other things. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Tornado Strikes and a New Place

Later that afternoon, Twilight and Spike were on the open road to nowhere in particular. Above their heads, dark clouds began to gather, indicating an approaching storm. Twilight was carrying a brown suit case and an indigo backpack, filled with her personal belongings. The girl and the puppy crossed over a rainbow bridge and noticed a traveling wagon was parked near the bank of the small stream.

Twilight approached the wagon and saw the logo on it spelled: " _Professor Discord, acclaimed by the Crowned Heads of_ _Manehattan_ ". As the two runaways got closer to the wagon, a middle-aged man exited the wagon to roast some wieners. The man was named Professor Discord. He wore a brown sweater vest, a white shirt underneath it, black dress pants, and circular glasses. His hair was white and he had a short white beard.

"Well, well, house guests, eh?" Discord spotted Twilight and Spike as he sat down on a chair to cook a wiener over a small campfire. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"Well, I—" Twilight began before Discord interrupted.

"No wait, don't tell me. Let's see you're...you're traveling in disguise. No? You're...you're going on a visit. No, that's not right either. You're...you're running away."

"How did you guess that?"

"Professor Discord never guesses...he knows! Now, why are you running away?"

"Well, I—"

"No, no, no, don't tell me! They, uh, they don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You wanna see other lands, big cities, big mountains, and big oceans!"

"Why, it's just like you could read what was inside of me."

"Well, it's my calling card. See what it says on the side of my conveyance?"

Spike, feeling a little hungry at the moment, grabbed and ate the wiener Discord was trying to cook over the fire.

"Spike, that's not polite! We haven't been asked yet!" Twilight scolded.

Discord simply chuckled and put another wiener on his stick. "Oh, I don't mind it. One dog to another, eh little guy? Now let's see, where were we? Oh, what exactly is wrong with your home? Isn't a great place to live?"

"No, it really is a wonderful home, but they barely even pay me attention or give a tiny little smidgen of respect. And worst of all, Christine, the county's owner, threatened to sue the farm unless Spike was destroyed. So, I decided to run away with Spike, so he'll be safe."

"...You chose your puppy over your home and family?"

"They gave me no choice. Besides, I can see the entire world this way. To see all the wonderful places that I've never heard of or even seen."

"Oh, but you don't have to leave to see the wonders of the world. In fact, you don't have to go too far from home...not too far at all. I'll show you what I mean."

Discord got up and opened up the side of his wagon and revealed a dazzling array of curios. Twilight took off her backpack and sat down in another chair. The professor grabbed a magic lantern and fed it slides as he began to sing.

 **[Professor Discord]**

 _Twilight, there are other ways to see the world_

 _So why don't you shift your gaze_

 _To this extravagant appliance_

 _Mainly magic, slightly scientific_

 _With no stressful travel plans as_

 _You don't have to move from Equestria, see?_

 _The unabridged assembled wonders of the world_

 _Fly the coop and cross the ocean,_

 _Time and distance set in motion_

 _Grab this chance to wonder yonder,_

 _All the earth is ours to ponder_

 _From the poles to the equator_

 _No one could provide a greater view_

 _There's the Nile now some don't give a_

 _Hoot that it's the longest river_

 _But we know in miles of course it's_

 _Four-one-eighty sea to source_

 _Its nature at its most prolific_

 _Pyramids are quite terrific too_

 _So welcome to the waiting of the wonders of the world_

 _Sometimes we may feel something simply can't be real_

 _Like a road beneath your feet that's paved with gold_

 _I would be inclined to maintain an open mind_

 _For truth is very strange if truth be told_

 _There's the old Popocatepetl_

 _Fillydelphia glass and metal_

 _Everest unconquered mountain_

 _Over five miles high and countin'_

 _Here's the Arctic snow and polar bears_

 _And northern lights and solar flares_

 _A myriad exquisite wonders of the world_

 _We don't have to take it slowly,_

 _Here's Tibet remote and holy_

 _Angel falls in Venezuela,_

 _Eiffel Tower, humpback whale_

 _A moment feeling all the thrills of_

 _Being near the Seven Hills of Rome_

 _Oh, so many sights to savor,_

 _This has merely been a flavor_

 _Maybe time for one more wonder,_

 _Very strange, sounds like thunder_

 _But the point that I'm conveying is_

 _You see it all while staying home_

 _And home is one of many wonders of the world_

 _The unabridged assembled wonders of the world_

Once Discord was finished, Twilight became intrigued with traveling the world even more.

"Oh, please, Professor Discord, couldn't we go with you and see all the Crowned Heads of Manehattan?"

"Do you know any?" Discord asked, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, you mean the thing. Yes, well, I...I never do anything without consulting my magic crystal ball first. Let me get it. Stay seated please."

Twilight remained seated, while the professor went into his wagon, and came out later with his hands behind his back. When Discord sat back in his chair, he pulled out a small, shiny crystal ball from behind his back and handed it to Twilight.

"This is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal used by the duke and duchess of Maretonia," Discord explained. "In which Zecora first saw the approach of Princess Amore and Prince Blueblood and...and so on and so on."

"It's so beautiful" Twilight gasped with huge eyes.

Discord chuckled in response. "Yes, very beautiful. Now, you...you'd better close your eyes, my child, for a moment...in order to be better in tune with the infinite. After all, we can't do these things without reaching out into the infinite."

Without asking, Twilight closed her eyes, and Spike, for whatever reason, did the same thing. While the two visitors couldn't see, Discord peeked into Twilight's indigo backpack, and found a small portrait frame containing a picture of Twilight and her mother standing in front of their home with the house and barn in the background. After taking a good look at the picture detail by detail, he put it back into the backpack and zipped it up.

"All right, now you can open them," the professor spoke, making the teenage girl and puppy open their eyes. "We'll gaze into the crystal. Ahh...what's this I see? I see a house with a picket fence, and a barn with a weather vane of a...running horse."

"That's my farm!" Twilight gasped with amazement.

"Yes...and there's a woman," Discord continued. "She's wearing a white apron, light purple flats, and her face is almost middle-aged."

"That's my mother, Twilight Velvet" Twilight confirmed.

"Twilight Velvet...that's a pretty name."

"Yes it is. What's she doing?"

Discord peeked a little into the crystal ball. "Well, I can't quite see. Oh, she's crying. It looks like someone hurt her or just about broke her heart."

"Me?" Twilight asked with uncertainty.

"Well, by the looks of it, it's someone she loves very much," Discord answered. "Someone she's been very kind to. Someone she's taken care of in sickness."

"I had the measles once - and she stayed right by my side every minute," Twilight said, before her eyes frowned with anger. "But that's when I was little. She doesn't care about me anymore, and I don't care about her."

"That's not what the crystal ball says" Discord replied.

"Christine was going to have Spike destroyed, and my mother did nothing to stop her!" Twilight said sternly.

"Oh, I don't see any of that in the crystal ball, Discord spoke gently. "All I see is a woman who loves her daughter very much, and misses her terribly."

Twilight immediately began to feel guilty about what she just said, and everything that she said to the others earlier. Sure, her mother didn't do much when Christine wanted to put Spike down, but it was only because Velvet loved her daughter and really wanted what was best for her.

"...What's she doing now?" Twilight asked with concern.

Discord looked into the crystal ball once more, before his eyes widened. "What's this? Why, she's...she's putting her hand on her heart...and...she's dropping down on the bed!"

"Oh, no, what's happening to her?" Twilight asked in alarm.

"Uh, I can't say," Discord said defensively. "The crystal's gone dark."

"Is this happening right now?" the teenage girl asked in anxiety.

"Well, it's not happening right now," the professor responded. "The crystal only shows the future."

Twilight instantly stood up from her chair with hope in her eyes. "So, that means I might be able to prevent this? Oh, well then I've got to go home right away!"

"But, I thought you and Spike were going to travel to Manehattan with me!" Discord said in surprise.

"I'm sorry, professor, but I have to get to my mother right away," Twilight apologized quickly, before she put on her backpack and picked up Spike in her arms. "Goodbye, professor Discord, and thanks for everything!"

With that, Twilight grabbed her suitcase with her left hand, and crossed over the rainbow bridge towards her home. While this was happening, neither one of them noticed at first that the wind began to slowly blow from both the north and the south.

"Good bye, and have a safe journey!" Discord called out, until the wind speed began to increase. "I better tend to the horse. There's a storm coming, it could be a whopper. Poor child, I hope she gets home all right. Hoo-boy, I better get undercover!"

However, back at Twilight's farm, things were only getting worse. A huge tornado could be seen in the distance from the farmyard. With the wind blowing really hard, dust and tumbleweeds were blown everywhere, and the chickens and ducks scattered in different directions. Night Light ran out of the house and met with Bob in the center of the farm area.

"Bob, hurry up and get all the horses loose!" Night Light shouted to the farmhand. "Where's Flash? Flash! Flash!"

"He's probably in the barn!" Bob shouted back. "I'll go find him!"

While Bob ran into the barn, Patrick ran up to Night Light and pointed up to the sky. "It's a twister! A twister! There she blows!"

"It's heading straight for us!" Night Light nodded.

"The last time one of them struck, it tore the barn clean outta the ground and left a cow sitting on a telegraph pole!" Patrick added.

Even though the tornado was still a pretty good distance away from the farm, it began to creep closer and closer with every minute. Twilight Velvet ran out the backdoor, and looked around frantically for her daughter.

"TWILIGHT!" she screamed with fear, while the wind blew viciously. "Twilight!"

At that moment, Twilight and Spike arrived at the fence not too far from their farm, fighting against the wind. Bob and Flash opened the barn doors, and six horses ran out and galloped off to escape from the dangerous whirlwind.

"We freed all of the horses, sir!" Flash called out.

"Good lads!" Night Light nodded, before running off in the direction of the house. "Come on, everybody! Into the storm cellar!"

At that moment, Twilight managed to reach the front gate and the front porch of her house. Unfortunately, when she tried to open the screen door, it ripped from its hinges and flew off towards the whirlwind.

In the backyard, the farmhands began to open up the storm cellar, while Velvet ran up to Night Light, blind with panic. "Night Light, I can't find Twilight! She's somewhere out in the storm!"

"Honey, we can't look for her now!" the farmer shouted, as he urged his wife into the safety of the cellar. "Come on, get in the cellar!"

After the farmer and his wife got into the cellar, the farmhands worked together and they managed to close and lock the cellar door, unaware that Twilight and Spike were inside the house at that very moment.

"Mother? Mother!" Twilight called frantically around the house, until she realized there was only one place Velvet and the others would be. "Mother!"

With Spike in her arms, she ran out the back door and straight to the storm cellar door. She grabbed onto the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked and the wind was too strong for her. She tried one last attempt to get their attention by kicking on the door with her boot.

"Mother! Father!" she hollered as loud as she could, but she got no reply.

Twilight all of a sudden looked to her left, and saw that the tornado was really close to tearing through the farmyard. Completely frightened, she ran back into the house and into her bedroom, still with Spike in her arms. She looked around the room, before turning back to her open bedroom door.

"Mother?" the teenage girl called out again, when suddenly, her bedroom window blew off its hinges and hit her on the head really hard. "OW!"

After receiving the blow, she fell down onto the bed and started to lose consciousness. Her eyes slowly closed, while the sound of the wind began to die down in her ears. Later, her eyes slowly opened, but she could tell that there was something off about her room. It was slightly bumping, as if she was riding in an airplane. She quickly realized that the house was floating in the air.

She looked out the window and saw that the sky was swirling. Spike was frightened by this and he jumped under the bed, whimpering. All of a sudden, Twilight saw a familiar face in front of her. Her good neighbor, Granny Smith, was sitting in her rocking chair, knitting, until she looked over and saw Twilight through the window.

"Well, howdy do! Hee hee hee!" Granny Smith hooted, before the wind carried her off.

Twilight received more visitors like a cow, two boys in a rowboat, and even a giraffe. The teenage girl walked over to the window and looked down. She suddenly realized that they were up _inside_ the tornado!

"We must be up inside the cyclone!" she gasped, as Spike peeked out from under the bed.

When Twilight looked out the window once more, she was met with a horrifying sight. Somehow, Christine was up inside the tornado as well, riding her bicycle and looking for Spike.

"Oh, no, Christine! She's after you, even up here!" Twilight cried out to Spike in horror.

Christine didn't even seem to see or hear the teenage girl that was looking through the house window at her. As the woman floated slightly closer, she quickly morphed into a scary-looking witch, and was now riding on a broomstick instead of a bicycle. This caused both Twilight and Spike to jump away from the window and cover their heads with fear.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the witch cackled outside the house, as she rode on her broomstick until she disappeared entirely from sight.

A few moments after that, the house began to drop from the sky after being freed from the tornado. Twilight grabbed Spike and they got onto the bed for protection from the sudden stop that would eventually come. After a very, very long fall, the house suddenly touched ground with a loud crash.

After taking a few breaths, Twilight, without even speaking, picked up her backpack, put it on, picked up Spike in her arms, and opened her bedroom door. The teenage girl moved cautiously to the front door, turned the doorknob and opened the door. What stood before the girl and dog was so shocking, that it both their jaws dropped with awe.

They saw that the tornado dropped the both of them in the middle of a beautiful and colorful village. There were really small houses, bushels of flowers of all colors, a pond filled with blue water, chirping birds, and a big, blue sky above them. The most wondrous of all sight was that in the center of the village was a road made of yellow bricks that was swirled like a lollipop. While taking in the beautiful sights, the two were unaware that they were being watched from the bushes by millions of tiny eyes.

"Spike, I have a feeling we're not in Equestria anymore," Twilight smiled. "We must be over the rainbow!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?" the puppy suddenly spoke with the voice of a 14-year-old boy's voice.

"Daaaah!" the teenage girl suddenly screamed in fright and dropped the puppy on his feet.

"Twilight, why did you drop me like that?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Um, oh, I don't know," she replied with a scared voice. "Maybe it has something to do with the flying house, or the colorful village, or my talking dog!"

"I know, it's weird, right?" Spike asked, before using his hind leg to scratch his ear.

"Great, now I feel like Doctor Dolittle" Twilight sighed.

Before Spike could reply, the both of them saw something above them that made them speechless. Floating towards them was a pink bubble that was the size of an enclosed carriage. The bubble softly landed in the center of the village and it dissolved. Standing where the bubble used to be were two women, one who was almost middle aged, and the other one was 10 years past Twilight's aged. The older woman was wearing a white dress that went all the way to her feet, and she carried a wand that had a sun on the tip of it.

The younger woman also wore a dress, but it was dark blue instead of white. The woman also has a wand, but she had a moon on the tip instead of the sun. The one thing that the two women had in common was that they were both beautiful. The two of them walked over to Twilight and Spike, who were staring back with amazement.

"Now I know we're not in Equestria" Twilight whispered to Spike, who nodded in agreement.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the woman in the white dress asked kindly.

"Who, me?" Twilight asked, as the two women nodded. "Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Twilight Sparkle from Equestria."

"Oh. Well, is that the witch?" the woman in the blue dress gestured to Spike, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, no, ma'am, I'm a just a dog" the puppy replied.

The white-dressed woman chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I'm a little confused. The Munchkins called me and my sister here, because a new witch arrived and killed the wicked witch of the east. And you and your dog are the only new folk around here."

"But I never killed anybody" the teenage girl responded.

"Well, in that case, your house must've killed her, my dear," the blue dressed woman said, as she pointed her wand towards the farmhouse. "See? There are two feet still sticking out from under the porch. And that's all that's left of Repestra, the wicked witch of the east."

Twilight looked over to where the woman was pointing and gave a gasp of fear. True to the woman's word, two feet were sticking out from under the front porch. And the dead person was wearing beautiful ruby shoes with striped socks.

"And so, what the Munchkins want to know is: are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the blue-dressed woman in blue further questioned.

"But I already told you, I'm not a witch at all" Twilight reminded her.

"Besides, witches are old and ugly!" Spike added.

From everywhere around them, there came the sound of people giggling in high-pitched voices, startling Twilight and Spike.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"The munchkins," the woman in white chuckled. "They're giggling because my sister and I are witches ourselves. I am Celestia, the witch of the north."

"And I am Luna, the witch of the south" the woman in blue introduced herself.

"You are?" Twilight gasped, before doing a polite curtsy. "Oh, beg your pardon, but I've never heard of beautiful witches before."

"Only bad witches are ugly," Celestia answered. "The Munchkins are happy, because you have freed them the tyranny of Repestra."

Twilight was still baffled by this information. "If you don't mind me asking, what are Munchkins?"

"The little people who live in this village," Luna answered. "Their favorite color is blue, and you're their national heroine, my dear."

"It's alright, everyone. You may come out and thank her" Celestia spoke up.

After she said those words, Twilight was taken by surprise when she began to see little people, half her own size and wearing different colored clothing, coming out of the bushed and houses to get a good glimpse of their new heroine.

* * *

 **Well there's the third chapter of the story. Catch you later!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Magic Land and New Threat

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Spoiler alert, this is the very musical chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Magic Land and a New Threat

Celestia took Twilight's hand and led her to the fountain, while the woman in the white dress began to sing softly to the little people.

 **[Celestia]**

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are_

 _And meet the young lady_

 _Who fell from a star_

Luna followed them and also began to sing to the Munchkin residents of the small village.

 **[Luna]**

 _She fell from the sky_

 _She fell very far_

 _And Equestria is the name of the star_

Munchkins soon filled up most of the town square, starting to smile and admire Twilight as an idol of heroism.

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Equestria is the name of the star_

 **[Celestia]**

 _She brings you good news_

 _Or haven't you heard?_

 _When she fell from Equestria,_

 _A miracle occurred_

Twilight stepped forward to the Munchkins, to tell them what really happened.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _It really was no miracle_

 _What happened was just this:_

 _The wind began to switch_

 _The house to pitch_

 _And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch_

 _Just then, a witch_

 _To satisfy an itch_

 _Went flying on a broomstick_

 _Thumbing for a hitch_

 **[Spike]**

 _And oh, what happened then was rich!_

The Munchkins soon began to dance and sing along with Twilight and Spike in joy and harmony.

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Yes. The house began to pitch...and?_

 **[Twilight Sparkle & Spike] **

_The kitchen took a slitch_

 _It landed on the wicked witch_

 _In the middle of a ditch_

 _Which was not a healthy situation_

 _For a wicked witch_

 **[Munchkins]**

 _The house began to pitch_

 _The kitchen took a slitch_

 _It landed on the wicked witch_

 _In the middle of a ditch_

 _Which was not a healthy situation_

 _For a wicked witch_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Well no_

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Who began to twitch_

 _And was reduced to just a stitch_

 _Of what was once the wicked witch_

Twilight was then approached by two small munchkins, who both gave her a small bouquet of flowers.

 **[Munchkin 1]**

 _We thank you very sweetly_

 _For doing it so neatly_

 **[Munchkin 2]**

 _You've killed her so completely_

 _That we thank you very sweetly_

 **[Luna]**

 _Let the joyous news be spread_

 _The wicked old witch at last is DEAD!_

The munchkins all cheered and began to sing and dance around with happiness.

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Ding-dong! The witch is dead!_

 **[Spike]**

 _Which old witch?_

 **[Munchkins]**

 _The wicked witch!_

 _Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead!_

 _Wake up, you sleepy head_

 _Rub your eyes, get out of bed_

 _Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!_

 _She's gone where the goblins go_

 _Below...below...below_

 _Yo-ho! Let's open up and sing_

 _And ring the bells out_

 _Ding-dong! The merry-oh!_

 _Sing it high, sing it low_

 _Let them know_

 _The wicked witch is dead!_

At that moment, the crowed parted while some trumpets played a fanfare for the arrival of a really important member of the munchkin committee, the mayor himself. He walked through the open pathway with his three assistants and all four of them approached Twilight with smiles. The mayor shook Twilight's hand and began to sing with his assistants.

 **[Mayor]**

 _As mayor of the Munchkin city_

 _In the county of the Land of Oz_

 _I welcome you most regally_

 **[Assistant 1]**

 _But we've got to verify it legally_

 _To see..._

 **[Mayor]**

 _To see?_

 **[Assistant 1]**

 _If she..._

 **[Mayor]**

 _If she?_

 **[Assistant 1]**

 _Is morally, ethically_

 **[Assistant 2]**

 _Spiritually, physically_

 **[Assistant 3]**

 _Positively, absolutely_

 **[All Four]**

 _Undeniably and reliably dead!_

At that moment, the Munchkin coroner walked up to them and unfolded a scroll that read "Certificate of Death". The coroner looked at the mayor and began to sing.

 **[Coroner]**

 _As coroner, I must aver_

 _I thoroughly examined her_

 _And she's not only merely dead_

 _She's really most sincerely dead!_

This marvelous news made the crowd cheer and sing once more.

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Ding-dong! The witch is dead!_

 _Which old witch?_

 **[Spike]**

 _The wicked witch!_

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Yes! Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead!_

 _Wake up, you sleepy head_

 _Rub your eyes, get out of bed_

 _Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!_

 _She's gone where the goblins go_

 _Below...below...below_

 _Yo-ho! Let's open up and sing_

 _And ring the bells out_

 _Ding-dong! The merry-oh!_

 _Sing it high, sing it low_

 _Let them know_

 _The wicked witch is dead!_

Once the crowd quieted down, three little Munchkin girls wearing pink ballerina tutus came up to Twilight and began to sing softly to her.

 **[Lullaby Leagues]**

 _We represent the Lullaby League_

 _The Lullaby League_

 _The Lullaby League_

 _And in the name of the Lullaby League_

 _We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_

Once they were finished, they danced off and blew kisses to Twilight, who blew some back. Soon, three little Munchkin boys danced up to Twilight with lollipops in their hands. They stopped before Twilight and began to sing gruffly, but friendly.

 **[Lollipop Guilds]**

 _We represent the Lollipop Guild_

 _The Lollipop Guild_

 _The Lollipop Guild_

 _And in the name of the Lollipop Guild_

 _We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_

Once they finished, all three of them handed Twilight the lollipops, and she put them in her backpack. All of the Munchkins at that moment began to sing a grand finale to the new heroine of the magical land.

 **[Munchkins]**

 _We welcome you to Munchkin Land!_

 _Tra la la la la la_

 _Tra la la tra la la_

 _Tra la la la la la la_

 **[Mayor]**

 _From now on you'll be history_

 **[Assistant 1]**

 _You'll be hist_

 **[Assistant 2]**

 _You'll be hist_

 **[Assistant 3]**

 _You'll be history_

 **[All Four]**

 _And we will glorify your name_

 **[Mayor]**

 _You will be a bust_

 **[Assistant 1]**

 _Be a bust_

 **[Assistant 2]**

 _Be a bust_

 **[All Four]**

 _In the hall of fame!_

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Tra la la la la la la la la_

 _Tra la la la la la la_

 _Tra la la la la la la la la_

 _Tra la la la la la la_

 _Tra la la la la la la_

 _Tra la la la la laaa!_

Unfortunately, the celebration was short lived, for suddenly, there was a big puff of red smoke and fire in the middle of the town square. When the smoke and fire disappeared, there was a scary-looking witch standing there. She wore a black pointed hat, dress, cape and boots, and her face and hands were green.

All of the Munchkins screamed as they all hit the ground and covered their heads in fear. Spike jumped into Twilight's arms, as the witch briefly turned her head towards them. From Twilight's perspective, she looked awfully similar to Christine. The witch looked away from them and glanced around, as if she was looking for someone...or _something_.

Twilight turned to the two good witches, as they stood by her side. "I thought you said she was dead."

"That was her sister, Repestra, the wicked witch of the east," Celestia explained. "This is Chrysalis, the wicked witch of the west, and she's far worse than Repestra was."

Chrysalis turned towards them again with a glare on her face. "Where is my sister?"

"Yonder she lies" Celestia answered.

"Where?" the green-skinned witch asked.

"There" Luna answered, as she pointed to Twilight's house.

"Alright, who turned her into a house?" Chrysalis asked, still not understanding the horrible truth.

"Not the house," Luna explained. "Under the house."

"Under the house?" Chrysalis repeated, as she looked under the porch and saw her dead sister's feet, before giving a gasp of shock.

"Well, Repestra was always good at bringing down the house anyway" Luna tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work.

"Who killed my sister?" Chrysalis snarled, turning towards Twilight. "Who killed my sister? Who killed Repestra, the witch of the east?! Was it you?!"

Twilight drew back in fear, as Celestia put a hand on her shoulder. "No, no it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody."

"Well, miss clumsy, I can cause accidents too!" the wicked witch barked.

"Don't you try anything!" Luna interfered. "She managed to defeat your sister when you couldn't. For all we know, she could have magical powers of her own. So you better beware."

"Ha! This little twerp doesn't have magic powers!" Chrysalis scoffed. "She just happened to drop a house onto my sister's head. But bad luck for my sister is good luck for me. Now Munchkinland is mine at lone last!"

"Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?" Celestia asked, getting the green witch's attention.

Chrysalis smirked and crept over to the farmhouse. "The slippers? Yes, the slippers!"

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" Celestia whispered, as she flicked her wand towards the house.

Just as Chrysalis reached the front porch, the slippers vanished from the feet and the legs of the dead Witch disappeared entirely.

"They're gone!" Chrysalis yelled, as she marched back to the female group near the fountain. "The Ruby Slippers, what have you done with them, Celestia?"

"See for yourself" Celestia pointed her wand to Twilight's feet.

The teenage girl looked down at her feet to receive a big surprise. Her purple boots were replaced by the ruby slippers.

Chrysalis raised her broomstick in the air. "You give them back to me, little girl, or I'll—"

"It's too late! There they are and there they'll stay" Luna defended Twilight.

"Give them back to me," the wicked witch spoke softly to Twilight. "I'm the only one who knows how to use them, and they're of no use to you anyway. Give them back to me. Give...them...back."

"Don't let false sentiment fool you, Twilight," Celestia spoke up. "Those slippers must be very powerful, or she wouldn't be so desperate to have them."

"You stay out of this, Celestia, or I'll fix you and your sister as well!" Chrysalis snapped.

"Oh horsefeathers, you don't have any power here!" the woman in white laughed.

"Be gone, Chrysalis, before someone else drops a house on _your_ head!" Luna warned, making the witch look up at the sky with slight concern.

"Very well, I'll bide my time!" the green witch turned to Twilight once more. "And as for you, my pretty one, it's true that I cannot attend to you here and now as I'd like, but mark my words, I'll soon have those ruby slippers and my revenge. So just try to stay out of my way. Just try. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little mutt too!"

And with that, the witch cackled and she disappeared the same way she came. Many of the Munchkins screamed, before they looked up to see that the wicked witch had left.

"Holy smoke!" Spike coughed.

"It's all right," Celestia spoke to the little people. "You can get up now. She's gone. It's all right. You can all get up. We're all safe and sound."

Taking her word for it, all of the Munchkins got off of the ground and started breathing with relief.

"Whew! What a smell of sulfur!" Luna said, waving her hand by her face to get rid of the smell.

Celestia took Twilight's hand and took her to the town square, while Luna followed. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of Chrysalis. The sooner you get out of Oz in one piece, the safer you'll be."

"Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz in one piece," Twilight said. "But how can I get back to Equestria? We can't go the way we came."

"That most certainly is true" Luna nodded in agreement.

"But there is someone who can help. The Great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!" Celestia announced, making the Munchkins bow their heads in respect of the wizard's name.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Twilight gasped with awe. "Is he good or is he bad?"

"Oh, he's very good, but very mysterious," Luna answered. "He lives in the emerald city and that's quite a long journey. Do you fly a broomstick by any chance?"

"I'm not even a witch, remember?" Twilight reminded her.

"Just checking," Luna chuckled. "And in that case, you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland."

"And remember, Twilight, never let those ruby slippers off of your feet, or you'll certainly be at Chrysalis's mercy" Celestia kindly warned the teenage girl, before kissing her forehead.

"So, how do Spike and I start for the emerald city?" Twilight asked.

Celestia pointed her wand over to the road made of yellow brick. "Well, it's always best to start at the beginning. Just follow the yellow brick road as far as it goes."

"But what happens if we—" Twilight began to say; only to be cut off by the two sister witches.

"Just follow the yellow brick road."

And with that, the two witches disappeared within the big pink bubble and floated away as the Munchkins waved goodbye to them. Soon the bubble was out of sight, and Twilight and Spike were amazed by the beautiful getaway.

"Wow, people come and go so quickly around here" Spike spoke, making the Munchkins giggle around them.

Twilight set Spike down and started to walk on the yellow brick road, while she began to sing.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 **[Spike]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 **[Mayor]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 **[Assistant 1]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 **[Assistant 2]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 **[Assistant 3]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 **[Munchkins]**

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 _Follow, follow, follow_ _,_ _follow, follow_

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

 _Follow the Yellow Brick_

 _Follow the Yellow Brick_

 _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

Eventually Twilight and Spike began to skip down the yellow road and the Munchkins followed them as far as the border of the village.

 **[Munchkins]**

 _You're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

 _You'll find he is a whiz of a wiz_

 _If ever a wiz there was_

 _If ever, oh ever a wiz there was_

 _The Wizard of Oz is one because_

 _Because, because, because, because, because_

 _Because of the wonderful things he does_

 _You're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

Once the Munchkins finished singing, they all waved and shouted goodbye to the teenage girl and the puppy. Twilight and Spike bid their farewells to the little people before they started their journey to the emerald city and the Wizard of Oz.

* * *

 **Well there's the fourth chapter of the story. Catch you later!**


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight Meets the Scarecrow

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Twilight Meets the Scarecrow

About two hours later, Twilight and Spike were still walking on the yellow brick road, while admiring the beautiful sights along the way.

"Now which way do we go?" Twilight asked.

"Well, that way looks very nice" a voice called out.

Twilight looked around, but she couldn't see who it was that called out to her. "Who said that? There's no one here."

Suddenly, Spike started barking at something. Twilight looked and saw that the puppy was barking at a scarecrow, which was placed high on a pole and was pointing his left arm to the middle road section of the fork. The scarecrow was dressed in a long green shirt, dark brown pants with a few patches, a black pilgrim hat, and black boots. In the girl's eyes, the stuffed man's burlap bag face seemed to resemble Bob from Equestria.

"Don't be silly, Spike. Scarecrows can't talk" Twilight chuckled.

"Uh, I usually can't talk either, but I am now" Spike pointed out.

"It's pleasant down that way as well" the voice came again.

When Twilight looked towards the scarecrow, and saw that it was now pointing its right arm to the right side of the fork.

Twilight was now completely baffled. "That's funny. Last time I checked, he was pointing the other way."

" _Was_ is right" the puppy confirmed.

"Well, it's common for people to go both ways" came the voice a third time.

Twilight and Spike cautiously approached the figure on the pole, who was now pointing both ways.

"Was that you who spoke?" Twilight asked.

The scarecrow shook his head, and then he nodded, before shaking it again.

"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" the teenage girl asked again.

"Well, I don't have a brain, only straw. So, I don't have a mind to make up" the stuffed man replied.

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?" Spike asked.

The scarecrow put his arms down and smiled. "I honestly don't know. But some people without brains seem to do a lot of babbling every now and then. Don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Twilight agreed, before she smiled kindly. "Well, we haven't been properly introduced yet, have we?"

"Why, no, we haven't!" Scarecrow beamed at the realization.

"How do you do?" the girl and puppy spoke at the same time.

"How do you do?" the scarecrow tipped his hat.

"Very well, thank you" Twilight said politely.

"What she said. And you?" Spike asked.

"To be honest, I'm not doing very well at all," the scarecrow shook his head sadly. "You see, it's really tiresome being up here all day long with a pole up your back."

"That sounds very uncomfortable," Spike winced. "So, can't you get down?"

"Get down?" Scarecrow repeated. "No, 'cause I don't really know how."

"Well, here, I'll help you down" Twilight offered.

"Oh, that's very kind of you" Scarecrow beamed kindly.

Twilight got around the pole and began to observe it. "I, uh, I don't see how I can get you down."

"Well, I'm only guessing, but if you bend the nail down in the back, then I'll probably slip off" the stuffed man explained.

"Oh, of course!" Twilight spoke, before she grabbed ahold of the nail and pulled down on it.

After a few seconds, the straw man slipped right off of the pole and fell to the ground, knocking a pile of his stuffing out of his shirt in the process.

"Whoops! There goes some of me again!" Scarecrow chuckled, as he grabbed the stuffing and put it back into his shirt.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Oh, no. I just pick it up and put it back in again," Scarecrow chuckled again, before standing up. "My, it's good to be FREE!"

Unfortunately, the stuffed man walked right into the wooden fence, lost his balance, and toppled over onto his back.

"Aaahhhh!" the teenage girl screamed, as she ran over to help the stuffed man up.

"Did I scare you?" the scarecrow asked, as she helped him sit up.

"No. I just thought you got hurt by the fall" she answered.

"But I didn't scare ya?"

"No, of course not."

"I didn't think so," Scarecrow sighed in defeat, as a small flock of crows arrived. "You see, I can't even scare a crow."

"Howdy, Scarecrow!" one of the crows said with a country accent.

"They come from miles around to eat in my field and laugh in my face" Scarecrow added.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the crows cackled.

"What did I tell you?" Scarecrow confirmed, before he began to sing with the crows.

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Said a scarecrow swingin' on a pole_

 _To the blackbirds sittin' on the fence_

" _Oh the Lord gave me a soul_

 _But forgot to give me common sense"_

 **[Crows]**

 _Said the blackbirds_

" _Well, well, well,_

 _What in thunder would you_

 _Do with common sense?"_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Said the scarecrow, "Would be pleasin_

 _Just to reason out the reason_

 _Of the wishes and the whyness and the whence"_

 _If I had an ounce of common sense..._

"What would you do, Scarecrow?" Twilight asked, before Scarecrow smiled and began to sing once more.

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _I could while away the hours_

 _Conferrin' with the flowers_

 _Consultin' with the rain_

 _And my head I'd be scratchin'_

 _While my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

 _If I only had a brain_

 _I'd unravel every riddle_

 _For any individ'le_

 _In trouble or in pain_

 _With the thoughts I'd be thinkin'_

 _I could be another Lincoln_

 _If I only had a brain_

 _Oh, I could tell you why_

 _The ocean's near the shore_

 _I could think of things I never thunk before_

 _And then I'd sit and think some more_

 _I would not be just a nothin'_

 _My head all full o' stuffin'_

 _My heart all full o' pain_

 _I would dance and be merry_

 _Life would be a ding-a-derry_

 _If I only had a brain_

The Scarecrow went over to the corn field, grabbed a corn stalk, and began to dance the Raks Al Assaya, while Twilight and Spike looked on with amazement. After the short dance, Scarecrow threw the stalk back into the field and resumed his song.

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'_

 _To reason out the reason_

 _For things I can't explain_

 _Then perhaps, I'll deserve ya_

 _And be even worthy of ya_

 _If I only had a brain_

Scarecrow did a few hops, before he landed onto his rear end, knocking some of the stuffing out of his shirt. Twilight bent down and put the stuffing back into its proper place.

"That was wonderful!" Twilight said with astonishment. "If our scarecrow back in Equestria could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces!"

"What's Equestria?" Scarecrow asked.

"That's where Spike and I live" Twilight answered.

"Yeah, and since we don't know how to get back, we're going all the way to the emerald city to see if the Wizard of Oz can help us" Spike added.

"You're going to see a wizard?" Scarecrow asked, as the girl and puppy both nodded. "Do you think if I went with you, this wizard could give me some brains?"

"I'm not really sure," Twilight said in wonder. "And even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now. But still, maybe you shouldn't come along. We've got a wicked witch after us, and you could get into some real trouble."

"A wicked witch? Ha, I'm not afraid of any witch. I'm not afraid of anything," Scarecrow spoke with confidence, before his smile was replaced by a look of fear. "Well...except for a lighted match."

"Well, that's logical, since straw burns very easily if it comes into contact with fire" Twilight confirmed in a logical tone.

However, the straw man put on a positive face again. "But I'd face a whole box of them for the chance of getting some brains. Now look, I won't be any trouble for you, because I don't eat a thing, and I won't try to manage things because I can't think. So, won't you please take me with you?"

"Why of course we will" Twilight smiled, while Spike barked happily.

"Hooray! We're off to see a wizard!"

The scarecrow leapt up and danced with joy before he fell down. Spike quickly grabbed the scarecrow with his teeth and sat him back up.

"Uh, I went to the bathroom earlier. So, I don't think you want to roll around right there" the puppy warned.

"Good advice" the straw man nodded, getting onto his feet.

"To Oz?" Twilight asked.

"To Oz!" Spike and Scarecrow replied.

Twilight and Scarecrow linked arms and the three began to skip down the middle road in the fork, while they began to sing as a trio.

 **[All three]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

 _We hear he is a whiz of a wiz_

 _If ever a wiz there was_

 _If ever, oh ever a wiz there was_

 _The Wizard of Oz is one because_

 _Because, because, because, because, because_

 _Because of the wonderful things he does_

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

* * *

 **Well there's the fifth chapter of the story. Catch you later!**


	7. Chapter 6: Apples and the Tinman

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Apples and the Tinman

The trio walked down the road for a couple of hours, until they came to a beautiful wooded area. There were trees, rocks and bushes of different kinds as they walked by. Unknown to the three friends, Chrysalis was watching them from behind a tree, and she looked very angry.

' _So, those newcomers picked up a new friend, eh?'_ she growled in her head. _'Well, making friends with the current owner of those slippers won't make getting them any easier. Drastic measures will have to be taken.'_

The trio of friends continued onward through the woods, until Twilight's stomach started growling, which frightened their straw-filled companion.

"What was that?" Scarecrow asked, looking around frantically.

"It was just my stomach, Scarecrow," Twilight chuckled. "It's my stomach's way of alerting me that I'm getting hungry."

"I know the feeling" Spike agreed, after his stomach started growling as well.

"You guys get hungry?" Scarecrow chuckled. "I thought only _crows_ got hungry."

"All living things have to eat" Twilight explained.

"But, since I don't need to eat, does that mean I'm not alive?" Scarecrow asked with worry.

"Oh, no, Scarecrow. You're the liveliest friend Spike and I ever had" Twilight answered.

"Twilight's right" Spike added kindly.

"Why, thank you," Scarecrow smiled, before taking out a handful of stuffing in his glove and offering it to Twilight. "And just for that, the two of you can eat as much of my straw as you like, and then you won't go hungry."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly do that..." Twilight grinned nervously.

"No, really it's okay," Scarecrow continued. "As long as my legs stay well stuffed, I can get to Oz no matter what my body from the waist up is shaped like."

"Uh, no offense, but Twilight and I don't...exactly... _eat_ hay" Spike said.

Scarecrow paused before smiling again. "...Oh, well it's probably for the best, anyway. There's probably still a field mouse's nest in here, and he probably wouldn't want to be disturbed."

They continued on with their journey, until they came to a small orchard of apple trees, with nice, ripe, red apples all ready to eat.

"Oh, apples!" Twilight smiled.

"Apples...what are apples?" Scarecrow asked.

"In the trees" Spike panted hungrily.

The straw man looked at the red apples in the green leaves of the apple tree. "You mean those little red birds hanging upside down by one leg?"

"They're not birds, Scarecrow, they're apples," Twilight corrected him. "They're something you eat and they're really delicious."

The teenage girl went over to one of the

"Ow!" Twilight cried, as she tended to her stunned hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" the tree snapped.

"...Well, we were walking for ages, I was hungry, and—" Twilight suddenly stopped talking to make sure she wasn't seeing or hearing things. "Wait, did you just say something?"

"She's was _hungry_!" the tree mocked.

"She's was _hungry_!" a second tree also mocked.

"Well, how would like to have someone come along and pick something off of you to eat?" the first tree asked with anger.

Twilight turned to Spike and Scarecrow with shock. "Oh, I keep forgetting that I'm not in Equestria anymore."

"You and me both" Spike whimpered in agreement.

"Come along, Twilight. You wouldn't want any of those apples anyway!" Scarecrow spoke with a hint of "disgust".

"What do you mean she doesn't want any of my apples?" the tree asked. "Are you insisting that my apples aren't good enough for her, straw man?"

"Oh, no, it's just that she doesn't like apples with worms, caterpillars and rotten spots" Scarecrow cleverly fibbed, making all of the trees angry.

"How dare you insult my apples!" the tree barked with fury.

"I'll show ya how to get apples," Scarecrow whispered to Twilight, before turning back to the angered apple trees. "And let's not forget about the ugly maggots."

"That tears it! Take this!" the tree threw an apple right at the stuffed man's face, knocking him down.

The scarecrow rolled until he reached the road of yellow bricks, where Twilight helped him up. The stuffed man bent down and picked up the apples the trees threw, and put them into Twilight's backpack.

"How do you like them apples?" the second tree asked mockingly.

"We like them just fine, thank you" Scarecrow replied, having succeeded in getting some food for his companions.

At that moment, Twilight went off to pick up some more of the apples on the other side of the wooded area. While she bent down to pick up some of the red fruits, when a bright shine got her attention. She looked over and noticed a shiny light coming from behind some bushes. The teenage girl walked over, parted the bushes, and gasped with surprise. Standing in a small clearing was a man made entirely out of tin. Behind him, there was a small cottage that was made of logs, and seemed to look very cozy, but that wasn't really important at the time. His head and arms and legs were jointed upon his body, but he stood completely motionless. From Twilight's viewpoint, the face of the man seemed to resemble Flash Sentry from Equestria.

"Why, it's a man!" Twilight quickly got the attention of the puppy and straw man. "A man made out of tin!"

"You don't say!" Spike gasped, as he and Scarecrow walked up to inspect the man of metal, who at that moment, began to groan as if he was saying something.

"Did you say something?" Twilight asked, before the man groaned again. "I think he said 'oil-can'."

"Oil-can what?" Scarecrow asked, not really getting the concept.

Twilight looked around, before she soon spotted an oilcan sitting on a tree stump nearby, and she grabbed it.

"Oh, here it is!" Twilight said, as she quickly began to oil the metal man's mouth joints.

The tinman moved his now loose jaw back and forth, until he managed to get his mouth open _for the first time in forever_.

"M-m-my goodness!" the tinman spoke with a soft, but happy voice. "I can talk again! Oil my arms and my elbows, please."

The teenage girl and stuffed man oiled his arms and elbows, until they were free from rust.

Twilight grabbed the arm holding the axe, and pushed on it, until it dropped down with a loud squeak. "Did that hurt you?"

"No, it felt wonderful," Tinman sighed happily. "I've held that axe up for ages."

"My goodness, how did you ever get like this?" Twilight asked.

"Well, about a year ago, when I was made of flesh and blood like you, I fell in love with a beautiful maiden, whose mother hated me," Tinman began to explain. "So, to keep me from marrying her daughter, she asked Chrysalis, the wicked witch of the west to help prevent the marriage. So, Chrysalis put an evil curse on my axe, so when I went to chop down a tree, I ended up chopping off my right leg. But by good fortune, I knew a friendly tinsmith, and was able to make a new leg made out of tin, almost as good as the old one. But when I went back to chopping, you know what happened that time?"

"Something terrible, I'll bet" Twilight nodded.

"I swung my axe and chopped off my left leg" Tinman spoke.

"You should've gotten a new axe" Spike suggested.

Tinman nodded understandingly. "Maybe you're right, but I got a new leg instead and went back to work. I chopped off both of my arms the next time."

"Well, I can see how you chopped off one arm, but how did you manage to chop off the other one?" Scarecrow asked.

"I told you; the axe was enchanted" the man of metal answered.

"Oh, you see, Twilight? If I had a brain, I could've figured that one out by myself" the stuffed man pointed out.

"Sometimes I wished I hadn't gotten new arms from the tinsmith, because the next time I swung my axe was the worst time of all" Tinman carried on.

"Oh, I don't wanna hear this," Scarecrow covered his ears, before curiosity got the better of him. "What happened next?"

"I split myself right down the middle" Tinman answered.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Twilight gasped.

"I went back to the tinsmith, and he gave me a brand new head and body, but when I got close to home, it began to rain and then I rusted solid" Tinman continued.

"It just wasn't your day, was it?" Spike put a comfortingly paw on the man's metal boot.

"No, it wasn't. And I've been here ever since until you came along" Tinman concluded the story of his dark past.

"Well, you're perfect now" Twilight spoke.

"My neck, please oil my neck," Tinman kindly requested, as Twilight did so. "Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead, bang on it."

Scarecrow banged on the chest of the metal man, which produced a repeating echo.

"Beautiful! What an echo!" Scarecrow beamed.

"It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart" Tinman spoke sadly.

"No heart?" the girl, puppy and stuffed man asked simultaneously.

"No heart. All hollow," Tinman shook his head sadly. "And, since I don't have a heart, I don't know if I will ever love my beautiful maiden again."

At that moment, three female bluebirds floated down onto the branch just above the travelers, and they began to sing with the man of metal.

 **[Female Bluebirds]**

 _Said a Tinman, rattling his jibs_

 _To a strawman, sad and weary eyed_

 **[Tinman]**

 _Oh, the smith gave me tin ribs_

 _But forgot to put a heart inside_

 **[Female Bluebirds]**

 _Then he banged his hollow chest and cried_

 **[Tinman]**

 _When a man's an empty kettle_

 _He should be on his mettle_

 _And yet I'm torn apart_

 _Just because I'm presumin'_

 _That I could be a human_

 _If I only had a heart_

 _I'd be tender, I'd be gentle_

 _And awful sentimental_

 _Regarding love and art_

 _I'd be friends with the sparrows_

 _And the boy that shoots the arrows_

 _If I only had a heart_

 _Picture me a balcony_

 _Above a voice sings low_

 **[Female Bluebirds]**

 _Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

 **[Tinman]**

 _I hear a beat, how sweet!_

 _Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion_

 _And really feel the part_

 _I could stay young and chipper_

 _And I'd lock it with a zipper_

 _If I only had a heart_

Twilight oiled Tinman's legs until he could move them again. The man of metal walked over to the yellow brick road and began to dance and flex his joints. Tinman banged his chest three times and a jet of steam came out of his funnel hat, sounding like the whistle of a train, before he began to sing again.

 **[Tinman]**

 _Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion_

 _And really feel the part_

 _I could stay young and chipper_

 _And I'd lock it with a zipper_

 _If I only had a heart_

When Tinman concluded his song, he began to lose his balance, but Twilight and Scarecrow caught him just in time.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid I'm a little rusty yet" Tinman answered, while Twilight oiled his leg joints.

"You know, maybe you should come with us to the emerald city and ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart" Twilight happily suggested.

"But, suppose the wizard wouldn't give me a heart when we got there" Tinman spoke with concern.

"Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already" Twilight assured him.

Suddenly, a familiar cackle made them all jump and turn around to see Chrysalis standing on top of the cottage roof.

"You call that long? Why, you've just begun! Forgotten about me, eh? Well, I haven't forgotten about you!" Chrysalis mocked them.

Tinman pointed his finger angrily at the witch. "You! You're the one who put that spell on my axe!"

"Yes, and it certainly chopped you down to size, didn't it?" the witch laughed, before glaring at both Tinman and Scarecrow. "So, you're helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her! Or I'll stuff a mattress with you, Scarecrow! And you, Tinman, I'll use you for a beehive!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Scarecrow frowned at the witch, making her smile deviously at him.

"Then that just goes to show that you don't have a brain, doesn't it?" Chrysalis conjured up a small fireball in her hand. "Allow me to educate. Here, Scarecrow, wanna play ball?"

Chrysalis threw the ball of flames at the straw man, and he fell to the ground, while Twilight screamed in terror and the witch cackled again.

"Fire, fire, help, help me!" Scarecrow screamed in fear, as he kicked his legs rapidly, trying to get away from the fire close to his boots.

Tinman took off his funnel hat and put the fire out with it. Chrysalis pointed her broomstick at the scarecrow with a warning glare.

"Just remember, Scarecrow, helping Twilight reach the emerald city may be your last _burning_ ambition."

The wicked witch cackled again, until she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Twilight helped Scarecrow up, and Tinman put his hat back on.

"Well, I'm still not afraid of her!" Scarecrow said with confidence. "I'll see you get safely to the wizard now, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me! Hah!"

"I'll see you reach the Wizard, whether I get a heart of not," Tinman added. "Bee-hive, bah! Let her try and make a bee-hive out of me!"

"No, she could kill you!" Twilight cried. "I have the protection of the ruby slippers, but you..."

"Twilight, you don't think we're just gonna stand by and let her get away with fireballs and bees, do you?" Scarecrow asked.

"No, sir!" Tinman replied.

"No, sir!" Spike spoke next.

"No, sir!" Scarecrow finished.

"Then it's settled. To Oz?" Twilight asked.

"To Oz!" the three replied, before they all danced off down the yellow brick road.

 **[All Four]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

 _We hear he is a whiz of a wiz_

 _If ever a wiz there was_

 _If ever, oh ever a wiz there was_

 _The Wizard of Oz is one because_

 _Because, because, because, because, because_

 _Because of the wonderful things he does_

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

They four companions took off through the woods, which would eventually take them through the dark forest.

* * *

 **Well there's the fourth chapter of the story. Catch you later!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Cowardly Lion

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Cowardly Lion

The four friends continued to travel on the yellow brick road, and eventually they entered the dark forest. The group slowed down their pace, as strange noises began to come from all around them.

"I don't like this forest," Twilight said uneasily. "It's dark and creepy."

"Of course, I don't know for sure, but it'll probably get darker before it gets any lighter" Scarecrow guessed.

"I agree" Spike whimpered.

"Tinman, do suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" Twilight asked.

"We might" Tinman answered.

"Animals that eat s-s-straw?" Scarecrow stuttered.

The man of metal thought for a moment. "Well some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears."

"Lions?" Spike asked.

"And t-t-tigers?" Scarecrow stuttered.

"And bears" Tinman nodded.

"Lions and tigers and bears? Oh, my!" Twilight gasped, as they began to walk faster and started to sing.

 **[All Four]**

 _Lions and tigers and bears_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Oh, my!_

 **[All Four]**

 _Lions and tigers and bears_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Oh, my!_

 **[All Four]**

 _Lions and tigers and bears_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Oh, my!_

 **[All Four]**

 _Lions and tigers and bears_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Oh, my!_

 **[All Four]**

 _Lions and tigers and bears_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Oh, my!_

Suddenly, there came a loud growling from the bushes around them, making the travelers stop in the center of the road and look around. After a moment or two, the growling stopped, and the forest was completely silent.

"Oh, that scared me" Twilight whispered.

"That scared me too" Scarecrow whispered as well.

Once the Scarecrow said that, a loud roar came from in front of them, making Twilight scream in terror. Right after that, a great lion bounded into the road, walking straight towards them. The group backed up slowly, but the lion kept creeping closer. The lion suddenly jumped and landed in the center of the group, making the Tinman and Scarecrow fall down. Twilight and Spike hid behind a nearby tree, while the big beast growled some more. The lion then stood on his hind legs and put his fists up, as if he was eager to start a brawl. In Twilight's eyes, the lion's face resembled that of Patrick from Equestria.

"Put' em up! Put' em up!" the lion spoke to Scarecrow and Tinman with a tough voice. "Who wants to go first? I'll take you both on, if ya want. I'll fight ya with one paw tied behind my back! I'll fight ya hopping on one foot! I'll fight ya with my eyes closed!"

"That'll get their attention" Spike muttered to himself.

The lion noticed the Tinman's axe and crept closer to him. "Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh? Sneaking up on me, eh? Why, I oughta..."

"We're just passing through. Go away and leave us alone" Tinman spoke with as much confidence as he could, but the lion didn't go away.

"Oh, scared, huh? Afraid, huh? How long can ya stay fresh in that can? Ha, ha, ha, ha!" the lion laughed at his own joke, before glaring at the Tinman and Scarecrow. "Come on, get up and fight, ya shivering junkyard! Put your hands up, ya overgrown bag of straw!"

"Okay, that's getting personal, Lion" Scarecrow pointed out.

"Yes, get up and teach him a lesson, Scarecrow" Tinman spoke.

"What's wrong with you teaching him?"

"Well...I barely even know him."

Spike, knowing he had to help them somehow, went up to the beast and barked at him.

"I'll get you anyway, small fry" Lion growled, as he chased after the puppy.

Fearing for Spike's safety, Twilight ran forward and slapped the lion on the nose, making him fall onto his rear end.

"Shame on you!" Twilight scolded the big cat, who was covering his nose with his paws.

However, as the rest of the group got up off the ground, they saw that the lion began to cry instead of trying to attack again.

"What did you do that for? I didn't bite him" Lion cried.

"No, but you tried to," Twilight corrected him. "It's bad enough picking on a man filled with straw or a man made of tin, but trying to hurt a poor defenseless little puppy is even worse!"

"Well, you didn't have to hit me so hard. Is my nose bleeding?" the big cat asked, as he continued to weep uncontrollably.

"Of course not. My goodness, you're nothing but a great big coward" Twilight's anger was replaced by confusion.

The lion nodded and used his tail to dry his tears. "You're right, I am a coward. I don't have any courage at all. I even scare myself sometimes. Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks."

"Did you try counting sheep?" Spike asked.

"That doesn't work, because I'm afraid of them" Lion shook his head shamefully.

"Twilight, don't you think the wizard could help him too?" Scarecrow asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Twilight smiled, as she turned back to the lion. "Why don't you come along with us? We're all going to see the wizard of Oz, to get Tinman a heart."

"And Scarecrow a brain" Tinman added.

"And help me and Twilight get back home to Equestria" Spike said.

"I'm sure he could give you some courage" Twilight spoke, making the lion look at them with hope in his eyes.

"Really? But wouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen around a cowardly lion? I certainly would" Lion wept again.

"No, of course we wouldn't" Twilight replied.

Spike tapped his paw on the road. "Well..."

"SPIKE!"

"I'm just kidding...mostly."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you," Lion replied, as he stopped crying. "My whole life has been simply unbearable. Even my own family disowned me at a very young age. One day, when was just a little cub, my father took me to the top of the mountain, waved his paw around and said: 'one day, son, this forest will be yours.' Oh, I was terrified!"

"Why were you terrified?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Lion answered.

"Big surprise" Spike muttered quietly.

Twilight took out a handkerchief and dried the tears off of the big cat's eyes. "Well, it's alright now. The wizard will be able to fix everything."

"At least you'll be safe if I go with you" Lion hung his head in shame once again.

"How's that?" Tinman asked.

"No self-respecting wild animal will come anywhere near me" Lion answered, as he walked to the center of the road and began to sing.

 **[Lion]**

 _Said a lion_

 _Poor, moronic lion_

 _To a girl who listened to him rave_

" _Oh, the Lord made me a lion,_

 _But the Lord forgot to make me brave_

 _Then his tail began to curl and wave_

 _Life is sad,_

 _Believe me, missy_

 _When you're born to be a sissy_

 _Without the vim and verve_

 _But I could show my prowess_

 _Be a lion, not a mouse_

 _If I only had the nerve_

 _I'm afraid there's no denyin'_

 _I'm just a dandelion_

 _A fate I don't deserve_

 _But I could change my habits_

 _Nevermore be scared of rabbits_

 _If I only had the nerve_

 _Oh, I'd be in my stride_

 _A king down to the core_

 _I could roar the way I never roared before_

 _And then I'd Grrrrr!_

 _And roar some more_

 _I would show the dinosaurus_

 _Whose king around the forest_

 _A king he'd better serve_

 _I'd be brave as a blizzard_

 **[Tinman]**

 _I'd be gentle as a lizard_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _I'd be clever as a gizzard_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _If the Wizard is a wizard_

 _Who will serve..._

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Then I'm sure to get a brain_

 **[Tinman]**

 _A heart_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _A home_

 **[Lion]**

 _The nerve_

With that, the five new friends danced off down the yellow brick road to fulfil their destinies.

 **[All Five]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

 _We hear he is a whiz of a wiz_

 _If ever a wiz there was_

 _If ever, oh ever a wiz there was_

 _The Wizard of Oz is one because_

 _Because, because, because, because, because_

 _Because of the wonderful things he does_

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

* * *

 **Well, things are looking up for our heroes, but Chrysalis is still on the hunt for the ruby slippers. Find out what will happen in the next chapter. Catch ya later!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Poppies

**NOTE: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Poppies

In the horrifying land of the west, the castle of Chrysalis was located on a hilltop, surrounded by hills of rock. There was a small river just below the brink of the fortress. Inside the main tower, Chrysalis was busy spying on the travelers through her crystal ball, and trying to think of a plan to get the ruby slippers from Twilight Sparkle. Next to her was Nikko, the leader of the flying changelings, who were the evil, winged creatures who served the wicked witch for many years.

"Aha! Another doomed idiot has joined the little posse, eh? Well, all the worst for you then! When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in all of Oz! But should I to do it? Should I pick them off one by one, or destroy them all together at once? The 'one by one' idea is interesting, but exhausting. So, 'together in a group' it shall be! And I know just what to do!"

Chrysalis went to a shelf, grabbed a can, twisted the lid off, and poured some of it into a small pouch. As Chrysalis started to sing, she poured what was in the pouch into her crystal that showed a field of poppies that Twilight and her friends were soon to come upon.

 **[Chrysalis]**

 _I'll admit this is very, very wretched_

 _The fireballs were without a doubt the best_

 _But when talking about your life_

 _Forget about your strife_

 _Pull together, concentrate_

 _And kill the pest_

 _Wickedly, yes_

 _So it's time to us some dark magic_

 _Sorcery is used in time of need_

 _So pay attention, dear_

 _I've made it very clear_

 _You're being done in by pretty little flowers_

 _How pathetic_

 _Go to sleep now_

 _Poppies are bizarre_

 _They're attractive to the eye_

 _And very smoothing to smell_

 _But they're deadly_

 _Yes, they are_

 _Go to sleep now_

 _And once you're dead_

 _I'll get those ruby slippers_

 _And your bodies will be kippers_

 _And I'll enjoy it_

 _It's full of dread_

 _Now your friends seem very nice_

 _So they'll have to pay the price_

 _Oh, you never should've arrived_

 _In the Munchkin city_

 _I could try hard to forgive_

 _But I just can't let you live_

 _So go to sleep my little pretty_

"Sweet dreams!" the witch cackled, as the pollen of the red flowers were now covered in a very lethal poison.

* * *

Meanwhile, the travelers were getting closer to getting out of the dark forest. Once they got away from the trees, bright sunlight blinded them for a split second, but they continued on their way.

"My, this road seems to go on forever" Twilight groaned.

"I just don't know how much longer I can keep on walking like this" Spike added.

"Well, if you're tired, we could take a short cut" Scarecrow suggested.

Tinman looked over towards the poppy field and saw the yellow brick road on the other side of it. "Hey, the road leads straight towards this field. We can just cut through it right here and pick up the road on the other side."

"Well, let's go" Lion smiled, as the group started walking through the flowers.

"My, how you ever seen such beautiful poppies?" Twilight gasped.

"Oh, I think poppies are my favorite flower" Lion chuckled.

As they continued walking, Twilight, Spike and Lion seemed to be slowing down their pace, while Scarecrow and Tinman felt right as rain.

"Oohhhh...What's happening? I can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy" Twilight moaned sleepily.

This seemed to worry the scarecrow a little as he walked up to her. "Here, give us your hands and we'll pull you along."

"Oh, no, please. I have to rest for just a minute" Twilight sighed, as she slowly started to lie down in the poppies. Once she

"But you can't rest now, we're nearly there!" Scarecrow pointed out, trying to wake her up, to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was watching this from her crystal ball, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Nikko, bring me my golden cap!" the green-skinned witch ordered. "I'll call the flying changelings to fetch me those slippers! They should slide off easily now!"

Nikko went off to fetch the cap, while Chrysalis continued to watch her plan succeeding deviously.

* * *

In the poppy field, after failing to wake up Twilight and Spike, Tinman began to cry.

"Don't cry! You'll rest yourself again" Scarecrow warned his metal comrade.

"Come to think of it, forty winks wouldn't be bad..." Lion yawned, as he began to lie down, only to be kept up by Scarecrow and Tinman.

"Don't you start it, too!" Scarecrow complained, as they both struggled to keep him up.

"We gotta try and carry Twilight and Spike out of here!" Tinman suggested.

"I don't think I could, but we can try to" Scarecrow agreed, as he and Tinman let go of Lion, who fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Oh, look at him. This is terrible!" Tinman began crying again.

"I'll say it is. I can't budge her at least an inch" Scarecrow sighed in defeat, after failing to lift the teenage girl's head off of the ground.

"It must be the scent of the poppies that's doing it" Tinman guessed.

"But it's common knowledge that flowers don't put people to sleep," Scarecrow replied. "It has to be something worse, like a spell or something."

Tinman suddenly came to a horrifying conclusion. "It must be the work of Chrysalis! What do we do? Help! Help!"

"It's no use screaming at a time like this! Nobody will hear you!" Scarecrow said angrily, until he figured it was worth a try. "Oh, help! Help us! Help us, please!"

Scarecrow and Tinman continued shouting for help, until the large, pink bubble floated over their heads. Inside of it were the two good witches of the north and south, Celestia and Luna.

"My sister and I can hear you, Scarecrow" Celestia spoke.

"And even though our magic can't over power that of Chrysalis, maybe a little combined magic of our own might help" Luna added.

That being said, the two witches waved their magic wands, and snow began falling from the sky and landed on the poppies, killing the poison.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Scarecrow beamed.

"No, it isn't" Tinman groaned.

"Yes, it is! Oh, maybe that'll help!" Scarecrow jumped with joy, before looking at his sleeping friends, who started waking up from their almost fatal slumber. "It does help! Twilight, you're waking up!"

"Oh, where am I?" Twilight asked in a daze.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Spike asked, as the puppy stretched his legs.

"You guys fell asleep, and we couldn't wake you" Scarecrow explained.

"Unusual weather we're having, ain't it?" Lion asked, while the others laughed.

Twilight looked up and noticed that Tinman wasn't moving an inch. "Look, he's rusted again! Give me the oilcan quick!"

"Oh, it must've been from this huge snowfall!" Spike said in shock.

* * *

In the land of the west, Chrysalis was watching all of this unfold, and she wasn't happy with these modifications to her scheme.

"Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that girl!" Chrysalis growled.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Nikko chattered, as he gave the golden cap to Chrysalis, who grabbed it and threw across the tower room in rage.

"But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer her. And death to those who try to stop me!" she shouted, before grabbing her broomstick, and running to the open balcony in the tower. "To the emerald city as fast as lightning!"

Once she said that, the witch saddled her broomstick and flew it with full speed towards the emerald city, cackling all the way.

* * *

Back at the poppy field, they managed to oil the Tinman's joints, and he was happy to see that his friends were out of danger.

"Twilight, Spike, Lion, you're all awake!" Tinman smiled.

"Our white magic has done its work," Celestia smiled. "Journey's end is now in sight."

"The emerald city!" Twilight pointed, while the others all smiled. "We're almost there! At last, at last!"

While the pink bubble began to float away, Celestia and Luna began to sing, while the travelers started walking out of the poppy field.

 **[Celestia]**

 _You're out of the woods_

 _You're out of the dark_

 _You're out of the night_

 _Step into the sun_

 _Step into the light_

 _Keep straight ahead for_

 _The most glorious place_

 _On the face_

 _Of the earth or the sky_

 **[Luna]**

 _You're out of the woods_

 _You're out of the dark_

 _You're out of the night_

 _Step into the sun_

 _Step into the light_

 _Keep straight ahead for_

 _The most glorious place_

 _On the face_

 _Of the earth or the sky_

 **[Celestia & Luna] **

_Hold onto your breath_

 _Hold onto your heart_

 _Hold onto your hope_

 _March up to the gate_

 _And bid it open_

 _Open..._

 _Open..._

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tinman asked.

"Simply amazing!" Scarecrow replied.

"He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a city like that" Twilight sighed.

"Well, c'mon, what're we waiting for, Christmas?" Lion asked happily.

"On to Oz!" Spike declared.

"To Oz?" Twilight asked.

"To Oz!" the other four boasted, as they all linked arms and danced down the road towards the city of emeralds.

 **[Twilight Sparkle and Spike]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 **[Tinman]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 **[Lion]**

 _We're off to see the Wizard_

 **[All Five]**

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

 **[Celestia & Luna] **

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz..._

* * *

 **NOTE: The song** _ **Go To Sleep**_ **is to the tune of** _ **Poor Unfortunate Souls**_ **from** _ **The Little Mermaid**_ **. I might be a decent writer, but I don't think I'm a good song writer. Either way, I hope that you enjoyed it. Catch ya later!**


	10. Chapter 9: Reaching the Emerald City

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reaching the Emerald City

After a few minutes of walking, the five travelers came to the great wall that surrounded the whole colorful city. In front of them was a large gate that was studded with emeralds that glittered and sparkled radiantly in the sunlight.

"Look, there's the emerald city gate!" Twilight spoke.

"The walls are so high!" Spike said in awe.

"I'm getting giddy just looking at them" Lion added.

"Ring the bell, Scarecrow," Tinman said. "Let them know we're here."

"Okay" the stuffed man replied, as he grabbed the green rope and rang the bell.

Once the bell rang, the big gate swung slowly open, and before them stood a little man about the same size as the Munchkins. He was clothed all in green, from his head to his feet.

"Who rang that bell?!" the little man asked harshly.

"We did" the others answered all at once.

"Can't you people read?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Read what?" Scarecrow asked.

"The notice!"

"What notice?" the travelers asked.

"The one that's on the door, as plain as the nose on my face! Look, it's—"

However, when the doorman and the travelers looked, there was no notice on the door.

"Uh...just a moment," the doorman said, before went back inside, brought out the notice, and hung it on a hook attached to the door. "Let's try this again."

Before anyone could reply, the little man slammed the door shut. The travelers looked at the notice on the door.

" _Bell out of order. Please knock_ " they read the notice aloud, before Twilight knocked on the door with the huge doorknocker.

A few moments after that, the doorman came out with a grin on his face. "Well, that's the way to do it. Now, state your business."

"We want to see the wizard!" the group replied.

"The wizard?!" the doorman spoke in shock. "But nobody can see the great Oz! No one's ever seen the great Oz! Even I have never seen him!"

"Then how do you know that there is one?" Twilight asked.

"Because...b-b-because...because if there wasn't a wizard, then why would you be here?" the doorman stuttered, confusing the travelers.

"Awkward..." Spike broke the silence.

"Please, sir," Twilight pleaded. "I've got to see the wizard. The good witches, Celestia and Luna, sent me here."

This got the doorman's hesitated attention. "Really? Prove it."

"She's wearing the ruby slippers that they gave her" Spike answered.

The doorman looked down and saw the red, sparkling shoes that the teenage girl was wearing, and his annoyed look was replaced by one of happiness.

"Oh, so she is!" he whooped, causing the others to smile. "Well, bust my buttons, why didn't say that in the first place? That's a horse with a different color! Come on in! Ha ha ha ha!"

The doorman went back inside and opened the gates all the way, allowing the group to walk inside the emerald city. Once in the streets, Dorothy and her friends were at first dazzled by the brilliancy of the wonderful City. The streets were lined with beautiful houses all built of green marble and peppered with emeralds. There were many people—men, women, and children—walking about, and they were all dressed in green clothes. Everyone seemed happy and contented and prosperous. Before they knew it, two men in matching green outfits walked up to the group. One man was slightly younger than the other, and the older one had a green mustache under his nose.

"Welcome to the emerald city!" the first guy spoke. "Flim an—"

"And Flam!" the second guy with the mustache interrupted.

"—at your service!" Flim continued.

"Have you traveled far?" Flam asked.

"Oh, just the longest of ways" Twilight answered.

"Oh, believe us, noticeably—" Flim said.

"Apparently" Flam added.

"Every step was worth it."

"Have you any idea how beautiful this city really is?"

"Well, I would like to imagine it, but I don't have a brain" Scarecrow pointed out.

"Well, they told me I'd fall in love with it, if I only had a heart" Tinman added.

"It's the once place that I don't need courage, because there's nothing scary here...is there?" Lion asked cautiously.

Before anyone could reply, Twilight began singing, with the others following suit.

 **[Twilight]**

 _There's a garden spot I'm told_

 _Where it's never too hot and it's never too cold_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _When you're never too young_

 _And you're never too old_

 **[Tinman]**

 _And you're never too big or small_

 **[Lion]**

 _And you're never to anything at all_

"It's all true" Flim confirmed, before he and his brother began to sing as well.

 **[Flim]**

 _Oh, we're not too mad_

 _And we're not too sane_

 **[Flam]**

 _And we don't compare_

 _And we don't complain_

 **[Flim & Flam]**

 _All we do is just sit tight_

' _Cause it's all so down right, right_

The two guides led the group down the streets of the city, as they continued singing.

 **[Flim & Flam] **

_Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!_

 _And a couple o' tra-la-las_

 _That's how we laugh the day away_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

 _Bzz, bzz, bzz! Chirp, chirp, chirp!_

 _And a couple o' la-di-das_

 _That's how the crickets crick all day_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

 **[Flim]**

 _We get up at twelve_

 _And start to work at one_

 **[Flam]**

 _Take an hour for lunch_

 _And then at two we're done_

 **[Flim-Flam Brothers & Citizens] **

_Jolly good fun!_

 _Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!_

 _And a couple o' tra-la-las_

 _That's how we laugh the day away_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

 _Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!_

 _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (And a couple o' tra-la-las)_

 _That's how we laugh the day away_

 _With a Ho-ho-ho! Ha-ha-ha!_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

"So, will you take us to see the wizard, please?" Twilight asked politely.

"The wizard?" Flim asked. "Why, yes of course!"

"But first we'll take you to a little place where you can tidy up a bit" Flam added.

The party soon arrived at a shop called "Wash & Brush Up Co.", and the visitors all entered, where they were kindly treated to by the workers. In one room, a blonde girl and a pink-haired girl were putting new straw into the scarecrow while they were singing.

 **[Blonde Girl]**

 _Pat, pat here_

 **[Pink-haired Girl]**

 _Pat, pat there_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _And a couple o' brand-new straws_

 **[Both Girls]**

 _That's how we keep you young 'n' fair_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

In the next room, a blue-haired boy and orange-haired were polishing up the Tinman's body.

 **[Blue-haired Boy]**

 _Rub, rub here_

 **[Orange-haired Boy]**

 _Rub, tub there_

 **[Tinman]**

 _Whether I'm tin or bronze_

 **[Both Boys]**

 _That's how we keep you in repair_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

In the next room, a purple-haired girl and a shy girl were grooming Twilight's hair with curls, and they put a light purple ribbon on top of her head.

 **[Purple-haired Girl]**

 _We can make a dimpled smile out of a frown_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?_

 **[Shy Girl]**

 _Uh-huh_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Jolly ol' town!_

In the last room, a girl with light green hair and a girl with pink and purple hair were grooming the lion's mane, and they put a red ribbon on top of his head.

 **[Both Girls]**

 _Clip, clip here_

 _Clip, clip there_

 _We give the roughest claws_

 **[Lion]**

 _That certain air of savoir-faire_

 _In the merry ol' Land of Oz_

Outside the shop, they all met up with the guides and started singing again.

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Ha-ha-ha!_

 **[Tinman]**

 _Ho-ho-ho!_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Ha-ha-ha-ha!_

 **[Lion]**

 _Ha!_

 **[All]**

 _That's how we laugh the day away_

 _With a ha-ha-ha_

 _Ha-ha-ha_

 _Ha-ha-ha_

 _Ha-ha-ha_

 _Ha-ha-ha_

 _Ha-ha-ha_

 _In the merry ol' Land_

 _Merry ol' Land_

 _Merry ol', merry ol'_

 _Merry ol' Land of Oz!_

Suddenly, there was a loud swooshing sound that made everyone look up and scream in horror. Above the city, Chrysalis was riding her broomstick overhead with black smoke coming out of it. She made different kinds of loops with her broom, as if she was writing something.

"Who's her? Who's her?" lion asked fearfully.

"It's Chrysalis, the wicked witch!" Twilight replied, as she picked

"What's she doing with all of that smoke?" Scarecrow asked.

"She's writing with it!" Tinman answered.

"What does it say?" Lion whimpered.

" _Surrender Twilight or...DIE_!" Spike read aloud, causing the crowd to gasp.

"What would Chrysalis want with Twilight?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"The wizard will explain it!" the pink-haired girl spoke.

"To the wizard!" Flim shouted.

"To the wizard!" Flam repeated.

The crowd, including Twilight and her friends, began running for the palace doors, but they were stopped by the palace guard.

"Here, here, here, wait a minute!" the guard yelled out to crowd, trying to calm them down. "Wait a minute! Stop, it's all right! Everything is all right! The Great and Powerful Oz has got matters well in hand...I hope."

"You hope?!" the crowd began squabbling again.

"So, you can all go home, and there's nothing to worry about!" the guard continued, as the crowd left, leaving only the travelers at the steps to the palace. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to go home!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, sir" Twilight explained.

"Which is why all five of us have to see the wizard right away!" Spike added.

"Orders are, nobody can see the Great Oz, not nobody, not nohow!" the guard growled.

"Oh, but...but please, it's very important!" Twilight pleaded.

"And I got a makeover just for the occasion" Lion chuckled.

"NOT NOBODY, NOT NOHOW!" the guard shouted in response.

"This young lady is in danger!" Tinman shouted back. "Have a heart will you?"

"How can we make him see reason, Twilight?" Scarecrow asked.

Before Twilight could reply, the guard, who overheard the conversation, stepped closer to them. "Twilight? Do you mean the

"In person" Spike grinned.

"Well, that changes everything!" the guard slightly smiled. "Just wait here and I'll announce you at once!"

That being said, the guard entered the palace and closed the door behind him. The group of friends were so excited, because their dreams were about to come true...hopefully.

* * *

 **NOTE: They're very close to meeting the Wizard of Oz! Find out what happens in chapter 10! Catch ya later!**


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting the Wizard of Oz

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, what with college work and all. Finally, we get to meet the Wizard of Oz! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting the Wizard of Oz

"Did you hear that?" Scarecrow turned to the group with a huge smile. "He'll announce us at once! I've almost got my brain!"

"I can faintly hear my heart beating!" Tinman rubbed his chest happily.

"Spike and I will be home in time to apologize to my family for all of the hurt I caused them!" Twilight clapped her hands.

"In about an hour from now, I'll be the king of the forest!" Lion announced in a majestic voice. "Long live the king!"

The big feline walked over to the terraced garden near the steps of the palace, and he began to sing.

 **[Lion]**

 _I'm going to be a noble king_

 _So all ingrates beware!_

 _I've got the wits and the strength_

 _And large amounts of hair_

 _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no king was before_

 _I'm brushing up on looking down_

 _With a mighty ROAR!_

 _The fauna and the flora are gonna swing_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Won't be scared of this_

 _Won't be afraid of that_

 _Won't be afraid at all_

 _I'll be the top cat_

 _Trees would kneel and mountains bow_

 _The bulls and chipmunks would kowtow_

 _The time has come_

 _As someone said_

 _To talk of many things_

 _This may be true_

 _But I would rather stick to talking kings_

 _It easy to be nervous when_

 _Your enemies come to call_

 _But I would eventually face my fears_

 _And be the bravest king of all_

 _And I'd show compash for every underling_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

 _Everywhere you look I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight_

Eventually, everyone else began to sing and dance along with him.

 **[All Five]**

 _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be the lion's finest fling_

 **[Lion]**

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king_

 **[Lion]**

 _Oh, I just can't wait..._

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Just can't wait!_

 **[All Five]**

 _To be king!_

When the singing was over, the other four bowed down to Lion, who stood up tall.

"Your Majesty, if you were king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?" Twilight asked.

"Not nobody, not no how!" Lion retorted, as he walked over to the doors of the palace.

"Not even a rhinoceros?" Tinman asked.

"Imposserous!" Lion waved his paw in dismissal.

"How about a hippopotamus?" Twilight asked.

"Why, I'd thrash 'im from top to bottomus!" Lion barked.

"Suppose you met an elephant?" Spike asked.

"Well, then I'd wrap 'im up in cellophant!" Lion growled.

"What if it were a tyrannosaurus?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'd show him who's king of the forest!" Lion huffed.

"How?" all four of them asked.

"How?" Lion repeated, before giving them a royal monologue. "Courage! What makes a king out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk in the misty mist or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage! What makes the Sphinx the Seventh Wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the 'ape' in apricot? What do they got that I ain't got?"

"Courage!" the others all said.

"You can say that again" Lion chuckled.

Without warning, the guard came out, and banged his spear onto the ground, scaring the others in the process.

"The wizard says 'go away'!" the guard shouted, before he went back into the palace and slammed the door.

The group of friends were all stunned, not by the guard's harshness, but by the wizard's response. "Go away?"

"Looks like we came a long way for nothing" Scarecrow sighed sadly.

"And I was so happy," Twilight whimpered, almost on the brink of tears. "I thought I was on my way home."

"Don't cry, Twily" Spike said softly.

"We're going to get you in to see the wizard" Tinman spoke comfortingly.

"But how can we?" Scarecrow wondered.

"Would it do any good if I roared?" Lion suggested.

"...At who?" Spike asked.

"I don't know" Lion shrugged.

Unknown to them, the guard was looking in on them through an open window near the palace doors.

Twilight slowly sat down on the stairs, and started crying, while her friends gathered around her. "My mom was so good to me, and I never appreciated it by running away and hurting her feelings. Professor Discord said that she was sick. She might even be dying, and it's all my fault! I'll never forgive myself! Never, never, never!"

Inside the palace, the guard was sobbing uncontrollably with streams of tears pouring down his cheeks. Feeling sorry for Twilight, and unable to contain himself, he quickly opened the palace doors, making them turn around to face him.

"Oh, oh, please don't cry anymore!" he continued to sob. "I'll get you in to see the Wizard somehow. Come on in. I lost my mother at young age myself!"

Without another word, the group all got up and entered the palace and headed for the throne room at the end of the long corridor. There were no windows on either side, so the corridor started getting dark with every step they took. Eventually, the lion lost any confidence he had and stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, fellas," Lion spoke, accidentally startling everyone else. "I was just thinking. I really don't want to see the wizard _this_ much. I think I better wait for you outside."

Lion turned to leave, but Scarecrow held him back. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, he's just scared again" Tinman sighed.

"Don't you want the wizard to give you some courage?" Spike looked up at him.

"I'd be too scared to ask him for it" Lion started to weep.

"Well, then we'll ask him for you" Twilight rubbed his arm.

Unaware that the tip of his tail was in his paws, he pulled on it really hard, causing him to shout and scare the others in the process.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"Somebody pulled my tail!" Lion sobbed loudly.

"You did it yourself" Scarecrow corrected him.

"I...oh, I'm such a butter-paws" Lion chuckled weakly.

"Come on" Scarecrow advised them, but as they took one more step, the doors to the wizard's chamber slowly opened on their own.

"COME FORWARD!" a creepy voice yelled from the room.

"Tell me when it's over!" Lion covered his eyes with his paws, as they got closer to the doorway.

Once they entered the throne room, they took a good look around. It was a big, round room with a high arched roof, and the walls and ceiling and floor were covered with large emeralds set closely together. The one thing that stood out was the throne itself, which was placed in the center of the room. In the center of the chair was an enormous head, which had a face that looked very similar to that of an alien. On both sides of the throne, there were smoke stacks that shot out huge amounts of smoke and fire. This sight completely terrified them to no end.

"Oh, look at that! Look at that! I wanna go home!" Lion cried, as he tried to run away, only to still be held back by his friends.

"I am Oz, the Great and Powerful! Who are you? Who are you?!" the head spoke in a booming voice, making the visitors tremble.

Twilight nervously stepped forward and looked at the giant eyes looking down on her. "If...if you please, I'm Twilight, the small and meek. We've come to ask you—"

"SILENCE!" the wizard yelled, causing Twilight to run back into the arms of the tinman.

"Oh, Jiminy Crickets!" the teenage girl whimpered.

"The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come. Step forward, Tinman!" Oz ordered.

Tinman cautiously made his way to the front of the throne with shaking legs. "Yes...?"

"You dare to come to be for a heart, do you?" the wizard growled. "You mournful, metal, mish-mash heap of junk!"

"Y-y-yes, sir...y-y-yes, your Honor," Tinman said shakily. "You see, uh, a while back, we were walking down the yellow brick road, and—"

"QUIET!" the head shouted.

"Oh!" Tinman ran back to his friends and embraced Twilight.

"And you, Scarecrow, have the effrontery to ask for a brain?" the Oz roared, making the straw man run over and bow in front of the throne. "You scampering, sickening sack of straw!"

"Y-y-yes, your Honor...I mean your Excellency...I mean your Wizardry" Scarecrow bowed once again.

"ENOUGH!" the wizard barked.

"Gah!" Scarecrow jumped off his knees and scampered back to the group.

"And you, Lion! You came to me to ask for some courage, did you?" the head asked.

The lion slowly walked forward, attempting to speak, but he couldn't find any nerve to say at least a word. "U-u-uh..."

"ANSWER ME!"

That's all it took before the big cat fainted and fell onto his back, surprising his friends, and causing them to run to his side.

"Oh!" Twilight gasped, before glaring at the green head. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You frightened him when he came to you for help!"

"SILENCE, whipper-snapper!" the head yelled back. "The generous Oz has every intention of granting your requests."

"What was that?" Lion immediately woke up and looked around, while the others helped him onto his feet. "What did he say? What did he say?"

"He said he's gonna grant our requests!" Spike barked happily.

"But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task" the wizard added.

"Whatever you desire, we will do it" Scarecrow accepted.

"Anything, anything at all" Lion nodded his head.

"Very well. Bring me the broomstick of Chrysalis, the wicked witch of the west" Oz ordered.

"Except maybe that" Lion added.

"Yeah, in order to do that, we'd have to kill her to get it!" Tinman pointed out.

"Bring me the broomstick and I'll grant your requests. Now go!" Oz snarled.

"But, uh, what if she kills us first?" Lion asked.

"Silence!" Oz ordered, before more smoke and fire erupted from the throne, as the he began to sing in his still thundering voice.

 **[Wizard]**

 _Bring me the broomstick of the witch of the west_

 _I've spoken so you obey_

 _Bring me the broomstick and I'll grant your request_

 _Now do precisely what I say_

 _I said go..._

 _Be off and be on your way..._

 _Bring me the broomstick of the witch of the west_

 _These are your orders_

 _Now OBEY!_

"I'm already gone!" Lion shouted, as he ran out into the hallway and jumped right through the green window, instead of using the door.

Sorrowfully, the others exited the palace, wondering what to do next. What could they do? Would they be up to the task or not? They just didn't know.

* * *

 **NOTE: There's the tenth chapter of the story. I hope I didn't make it scary for the younger readers. Also, the song** _ **I Just Can't Wait to be King**_ **sung by the Cowardly lion was inspired by the video created by** _ **FantasyFanFlix**_ **. I do NOT own the rights to the song. Anyway, catch ya later!**


	12. Chapter 11: Haunted Forest Attack

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay. We're going on a witch hunt, but who's hunting who in this case? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Haunted Forest Attack

A half an hour later after meeting with the wizard, the guard led them back to the front gate of the emerald city, where the doorman they encountered before was waiting.

"I heard the whole thing from outside," the guard spoke shamefully. "I shouldn't have let you in to see the wizard. I wish you would've given up this crazy scheme."

"Oh, but I'm glad that you let us see him. How else am I supposed to get back home?" Twilight asked.

Scarecrow, Tinman and Lion soon joined Twilight and Spike, each of them holding special weapons to fight danger with. Scarecrow held a rifle gun, Tin Man had his axe sharpened, and Lion had a huge butterfly net.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us, Twilight" Scarecrow said.

"We're not going after that witch empty-handed" Tinman added.

"You can say that again" Lion chuckled.

"The doorman will see you safely out. Good day" the guard spoke before he walked back to guard the palace doors.

"Please, which way leads to the west?" Twilight asked the doorman.

"No one knows for sure" he replied.

"You mean no one's ever gone there?" Spike asked.

"Oh, plenty of people have gone there, but no one has ever returned."

"Oh, boy" the lion groaned.

"So which way do we go to her castle?" Scarecrow asked Twilight.

"Well, there's no yellow brick road to follow now, that's for sure" Twilight sighed.

"There's no road at all to the land of the changelings" the doorman put in.

"Changelings? What are changelings?" Lion asked.

"Well, they used to be good people, just like us, until Chrysalis put an evil spell on them and made them her slaves," the doorman explained. "I hope the same thing doesn't happen to you."

Spike whimpered at the thought. "I second that."

"Now, to get there, just keep heading to the west, where the sun sets" the doorman advised them.

"Is that where we'll find Chrysalis?" Twilight asked.

"Once you're in her territory, you won't have to find _her_...she'll find _you_. Good luck."

With that being said, the doors of the emerald city closed, leaving the travelers alone on the outside.

"You know, I'm sure it's a good thing not to have a brain. I haven't the wit to be sacred" Scarecrow smiled.

"And I haven't the heart to fail" Tinman chimed in.

Lion tried to turn back to knock on the gates. "And I haven't said goodbye to the wizard yet."

"How can you turn tail at a time like this?" Tinman asked in offence.

"I can stay here. That's one way to do it" the big feline turned to face his friends.

"Shame on you!" Spike barked.

"You're even more of a coward than the second we met you!" Scarecrow spoke sternly.

"That's easy for _you_ to say," Lion fired back weakly. "You're made of straw, and you're made out of tin, but...I'm just weak flesh."

" _Very_ weak flesh" Scarecrow corrected him.

"Not to mention _flabby_ " Tinman added.

However, Twilight was the only one who wasn't angry with Lion, since he actually did have the right to be afraid in this case. "It's all right, Lion. If you want to stay here, you can if you'd like."

"Well, normally I'd take that chance, but if you really need my help, I'll go with you anyway" the big cat sighed.

"Stout fellow!" Spike beamed.

"That's more like it!" Tinman lost his anger at once.

"Let's go then" Scarecrow announced.

"Scarecrow's not the only one who needs a new brain" Lion muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the western part of Oz, there was some scheming brewing up in Chrysalis's cauldron. Changeling guards were patrolling the outside of the castle entrance, and others were patrolling the hallways. Inside the main tower, Chrysalis was spying on Twilight and her friends through the crystal ball, and was surprisingly pleased that they were heading towards her territory of all places.

"Maybe my plans to get those ruby slippers haven't failed after all," she said gleefully to herself. "She's walking right into my hands perfectly. But how can I get her here before me?"

While she tried to think of a plan, a small squad of Changeling guards were slowly making their way down the hallway, distracting her with their chanting.

 **[Changeling Guards]**

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

"Enough!" Chrysalis barked.

 **[Changeling Guards]**

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

"Silence!" she shouted.

 **[Changeling Guards]**

 _O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!_

 _O-ee-yah-_

"QUIET! Why do you always sing that annoying chant?" Chrysalis asked.

"Well, ever since you put your foot through our drum, how else can we keep in step?" the leader answered.

Chrysalis faced palmed her forehead with her green hand in annoyance. "Oh, alright. What's it mean anyway?"

"What? You mean: O-ee-yah—"

"YES! Do the words mean anything?"

"It's a traditional marching song, meaning roughly: O-ee-yah, Eoh-ah!"

The guards picked up the chant once more, as they walked away from the open door. Once they were gone, Chrysalis rubbed her temples with irritation.

"Next time I enslave a whole nation, I must remember to check their intelligence level first," she groaned, before she put her hands down. "Nikko...Nikko! Where's the commander of the flying changelings?"

At that moment, Nikko, and a few more flying changelings entered the tower and stood before the wicked witch.

"Now heed my words, today is a great day for our kingdom. For today, all of Oz will be ours!"

The flying changelings clapped and hooted at the announcement, until Chrysalis shushed them.

"As we speak, my poor late sister's magic shoes are tip taping their way here, led by that fresh little girl and her raggle taggle friends," she continued. "Now, Nikko, I want you and your army to snatch up the teenage girl and her little puppy and bring them to me. You're free to do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed."

"Wah! Ooh ooh!" Nikko chattered in changeling language.

"Exhausted? What do you mean you're 'exhausted'?" Chrysalis demanded, obviously understanding the language herself.

"Ooh ooh wah! Wah! Wah!" Nikko chattered angrily.

"Alright!" Chrysalis snapped, before she started thinking. "Alright, I'll conjure up a spell to take the fight out of them. Now, what shall it be? Oh, I know...the Jitterbug!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" all of the flying changelings chattered excitedly.

"Jibber all you want, there is nothing more diabolical in my book of spells," Chrysalis chuckled. "Well, Twilight, I'll lead you such a merry dance, you'll be sorry you ever dared wander into Oz, and cross me!"

Chrysalis walked out onto the balcony and began to sing, while the flying changelings began to dance around her.

 **[Chrysalis]**

 _She's so misguided_

 _It's all so one-sided_

 _That dimwitted girl dares to tangle with me_

 _She's prissy, she's clueless_

 _And I want her shoeless_

 _I'll show her how fiendishly mean I can be_

 _I want those shoes to establish just whose_

 _Number one from the east to the west_

 _Then I'll be complete with the world at my feet_

 _And red always suited me best_

 _I know I hold sway_

 _Over all I survey_

 _But I now need a much bigger deal_

 _The shoes are the key_

 _To the making of me_

 _So find her and bring her to heal_

 _When I get that footwear from her_

 _And it's put where it could have been,_

 _Should have been right from the start_

 _My power will grow_

 _It'll blossom and flow_

 _Through the world through the years_

 _And straight to my heart_

 _We all like to dance_

 _So now here's your chance_

 _You'll dance to your very last gasp_

 _Chasse, pirouette_

 _You'll swelter and sweat_

 _And stumble right into my grasp_

 _You'll find you can't stop_

 _As you dance till you drop_

 _And stumble right into my grasp_

The green-skinned witch casted a spell that made the Jitterbug creature to come to life. Once Chrysalis gave the creature orders I the Jitterbug language, it flew off to fulfil those orders.

"Enjoy your dance my pretties...and now, you, my changelings, my darlings," Chrysalis cooed. "Yes, it is time, at long last, for you to do your work. Off you go and mop up the mess. I want that little girl and her mangy little dog, but most of all...I want my slippers! Now go! Fly! Fly! FLY!"

Chrysalis cackled loudly; as Nikko led the army of flying changelings towards the haunted forest, which Twilight and her friends all began to enter.

* * *

The haunted forest was even scarier than the forest where they met Lion. Once the sun had set, the moon was their only source of light to guide them through the chilling darkness. All of the trees didn't have any leaves on their limbs, and dark creatures lurked within the treetops. When the group reached an open area, they began to sing nervously.

 **[All Five]**

 _We went to see the wizard_

 _Who told us we had to go here_

 _Oh, dear_

 _Oh, dear_

 _Oh, dear_

 _Oh, dear_

 _Oh, dear_

"I'm scared" Lion whimpered.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Spike asked.

"We passed a sign a while back" Scarecrow pointed out.

"You mean the one that said, _'Welcome to the Haunted Forest'_?" Tinman asked.

"Actually, the one that said, _'If you've come this far, you're doomed'_ " the straw man replied.

"Here's another sign" Twilight spoke.

The teenage girl was pointing to a sign that was shaped like a scary falcon.

"I hope it's something a lot more reassuring" Tinman sighed, as they approached the sign.

" _Witches Castle 1 Mile. I'd turn back if I were you! Danger lurks ahead!_ " the all read aloud.

"I'm outta here!" Lion tried to turn around, only for Scarecrow and Tinman to grab onto his arms, shaking their heads.

"Come on, Lion," Twilight spoke softly. "Do you want your courage or not?"

Lion sadly nodded his head, and they kept on going. Along the way, they heard an owl hooting, and they began to shiver.

"I think they're spooks in this forest" Scarecrow shuddered.

"Spooks?" Tinman chuckled. "That's ridiculous...that's silly!"

"You don't believe in spooks?" Lion asked.

"No, because only a fool would-ow!" the man of metal jumped in pain.

Unknown to them, the Jitterbug began to sting the travelers with its stinger, inducing the evil spell into them.

"Ow!" Twilight also jumped.

"Who pinched me?" Spike yelped.

"Yow! Who's doing that?" Scarecrow asked, rubbing his stuffed butt.

"Ouch!" lion cried, before he began to pray. "I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!"

"So do I" Spike nodded in agreement.

A buzzing sound filled the area, before the wind began to blow all around them. The group huddled close together, shaking with fear, before they began to sing.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Did you just hear_

 _What I just heard?_

 **[Lion]**

 _That noise don't come_

 _From an ordinary bird_

 **[Spike]**

 _It may be just a cricket_

 _Or a critter in the trees_

 **[Tinman]**

 _It's givin' me the jitters_

 _In the joints around my knees_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _I think I see a shadow_

 _And it's fuzzy and it's furry_

 _I haven't got a brain_

 _But I think I oughta worry_

 **[Tinman]**

 _I haven't got a heart_

 _But I feel a palpitation_

 **[Lion]**

 _As the king of the forest_

 _I don't like this situation_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Are you gonna stand around_

 _And let it fill us full of horror?_

 **[Lion]**

 _I'd like to roar him down..._

 _But I think I lost my roarer_

 **[Tinman]**

 _It's a whooz-it_

 **[Spike]**

 _It's a whooz-it?_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _It's a whatz-it_

 **[Spike]**

 _It's a whatz-it?_

 **[Lion]**

 _Who's that?_

 **[Tinman]**

 _Who's there?_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Who's where?_

 **[All Five]**

 _BEWARE!_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Who's that hiding in the tree top?_

 _It's that rascal The Jitterbug_

 _Should you catch him buzzing 'round you_

 _Keep away from The Jitterbug_

 _Oh, the bees in the breeze_

 _And the bats in the trees_

 _Have a terrible, horrible buzz_

 _But the bees in the breeze_

 _And the bats in the trees_

 _Couldn't do what_

 _The Jitterbug does_

 _So be careful of that rascal_

 _Keep away from the Jitterbug_

 _The Jitterbug_

After that verse of the song, all five of them began to tap dance wildly before singing the next verses.

 **[All Five]**

 _Who's that hiding in the tree top?_

 _It's that rascal The Jitterbug_

 _Should you catch him buzzing 'round you_

 _Keep away from The Jitterbug_

 _Oh, the bees in the breeze_

 _And the bats in the trees_

 _Have a terrible, horrible buzz_

 _But the bees in the breeze_

 _And the bats in the trees_

 _Couldn't do what_

 _The Jitterbug does_

 _So be careful of that rascal_

 _Keep away from the Jitterbug_

 _The Jitterbug_

 _Oh, the Jitter, oh, the bug_

 _The Jitterbug, bugabug, bugabug, bugaboo_

 _In a twitter, in the throes_

 _Oh the critter's_

 _Got me dancing on a thousand toes,_

 _Thar' she blows_

 _Who's that hiding in the tree top?_

 _It's that rascal The Jitterbug_

 _Should you catch him buzzing 'round you_

 _Keep away from The Jitterbug_

 _The Jitterbug..._

 _The Jitterbug..._

 _The Jitterbug..._

 **[Lion]**

 _Look out for that bug!_

Once the lion finished the song, they all dropped to the ground with exhaustion. After a few moments, the group began to find their bearings and started to stand up.

"Well, that was anti-climactic" Lion panted, while a distant screeching sound was heard.

"What's that strange sound?" Spike asked.

"Look, up there!" Tinman pointed up at the sky.

"Look at the size of those birds!" lion yelped.

"They're not birds, they're changelings!" Twilight corrected him.

"Flying changelings?!" everyone else cried out.

And with that, the travelers began to run back in the direction that they came from. The changeling swarm was starting to land from their flight, and they soon began chasing after the group of misfits. Once they reached another clearing, Tinman was cornered against a tree by a small group of the changeling army, while the lion and scarecrow were confronting their own small groups. Twilight continued to run straight, with two changelings right on her heels.

"Help! Help! Help!" Twilight screamed, as she continued to run deep into the forest, with two changelings not far behind.

Scarecrow was about to run after Twilight, before he was ambushed by his group of the flying creatures, who immediately began to deprive him of his straw and stuffing.

"Get away now!" Tinman was about to strike one of the changelings, but the changeling on the tree branch above him swooped in and stole the axe from the metal man's grasp.

"Help! Help! Help!" Scarecrow cried in horror, as the ugly hands began to tear out the stuffing from the straw man's shirt and pants.

Lion at the time was surrounded by another small group of changelings and he doubled his fists. "Come on, put up your dukes! I'll ride you airsick shapeshifters! I'll take you all on! One at a time!

Lion grabbed one of the changelings by the throat, who hissed in response. Losing whatever gusto he had, the lion released his hold on the evil creature and fell to the ground, covering his head fearfully.

"AHH! One at a time! One at a time!" the big cat sobbed, while the changelings cackled.

"Spike, help me! Help, Spike!" Twilight cried out, before the two changelings grabbed her arms and flew off with her towards the witch's castle.

On the ground, Spike barked angrily up at the changelings who took Twilight, before Nikko appeared out of nowhere, grabbed ahold of the little dog, and flew off with in the same direction as Twilight's captors. Upon seeing the girl and puppy being taken away, the other changelings soon lost interest in the others, and began to also fly away from the haunted forest. By that time, the scarecrow was almost destroyed completely. Only his head and upper portion of his body remained intact.

"Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!" Scarecrow called out, before Tinman and Lion both ran up to him and squatted down.

"My goodness, what happened to you?" Tinman asked in shock.

"They tore my legs off, and they threw them over there!" Scarecrow pointed to the right, before he pointed to the left. "And then they took my chest out, and they threw it over there!"

"Well, that's you all over the place" Tinman shook his head.

"They sure knocked the stuffing out of ya, didn't they?" Lion chuckled.

"Now's not the time for making jokes, you guys! Help put me back together! We've got to find out where they've taken Twilight and Spike!" Scarecrow requested.

"Oh, I've never been good at puzzles" Lion sighed, as he grabbed the two straw-filled legs.

"Now, let's see..." Tinman said, while they began working on re-stuffing the scarecrow.

* * *

 **NOTE: Twilight and Spike are now prisoners of the wicked Chrysalis! Can the trio of misfits save their two friends before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Castle of Chrysalis

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter! Twilight vs Chrysalis, I hope everything turns out good in the end, and not wicked. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Castle of the Wicked Witch

Back at the castle, Chrysalis watched from the balcony, as the flying changelings began to arrive with Twilight and Spike, causing her to sing once more.

 **[Chrysalis]**

 _I know I hold sway_

 _Over all I survey_

 _But I now need a much bigger deal_

 _The shoes are the key_

 _To the making of me_

 _So find her and bring her to heal_

 _So Twilight dear_

 _I hope I've made clear_

 _What you have to_

 _Surrender and why_

 _It's the end of the line_

 _The slippers are mine_

 _You're welcome my pretty_

 _Yes, you're_ _welcome my pretty_

 _To die!_

 _DIE!_

When the Nikko and the two changelings entered the castle tower with the two captives, they set Twilight down, but Nikko handed Spike over to Chrysalis. The witch petted the puppy's head, who squirmed to get away from her vile, green clutches.

"Oh, what a nice little dog," Chrysalis cooed, before she stuffed Spike into the basket, and turned to Twilight. "And you, my dear, this is such an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness."

Twilight went over to Nikko, who hissed and set the basket on the counter next to the witch's spell book. The winged creature slammed the lid of the basket shut and put a lock on it. This action caused the girl to turn back to the witch with worry in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to Spike?" Twilight whimpered. "Please give him back to me."

"Certainly, certainly, once you give me those slippers" Chrysalis bargained.

"But Celestia and Luna told me not to" the teenage girl explained.

"Very well," the green-skinned witch walked over to Nikko with a frown. "Throw that basket into the deepest part of the river, and drown it!"

"No! No, here, you can have your slippers, just don't harm Spike!" Twilight leaned her feet out for the witch to grab the red, sparkling footwear.

"That's a good girl, I knew you'd listen to reason," Chrysalis bent down to take the slippers off of Twilight's feet, only to be shocked by tiny bolts of lightning that came out of the slippers. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Chrysalis grabbed her hands in pain, while Twilight, shocked by what just happened, tried to apologize for it. "I'm so sorry! Will still give Spike back to me?"

"NO! Fool that I am, I should've remembered," Chrysalis snarled in anger. "Those Slippers will never come off as long as you're alive. But that's not what's worrying me. It's how to do it. These things must be done delicately or you'll hurt the spell."

While Nikko was distracted, Spike poked his head out of the other lid to the basket, and looked over to see that the witch and her minion were distracted. Not wasting any time, the puppy jumped out of the basket and ran out the open tower door.

"Run, Spike, run!" Twilight cried out, causing both Chrysalis and Nikko to turn around and witnessed the escaping puppy running out of the room.

"Catch him, you fool!" Chrysalis growled at her minion, who took after the puppy, but couldn't catch him.

Spike ran down a flight of stairs, until he came to the drawbridge of the castle. Just as it was being lifted up, Spike managed to jump down onto the ground and he ran off up a rocky mountainside. Nikko dejectedly went back up to the tower and gave the bad news in changeling language.

"He got away?!" Chrysalis asked in anger, causing Nikko to run out the room in fear.

"At least he got away from your clutches" Twilight managed to say with slight confidence.

Chrysalis turned to the teenage girl with an evil glare. "Which is more than you will! Drat you and your dog! You've been more trouble to me than your worth, but it will soon be over now!"

The wicked witch pointed one of her green fingers to the big clock that was in the wall above her throne. The time was currently 11:00 p.m.

"Do you see that?" Chrysalis grinned wickedly. "Tick, tock, tick, tock...one hour. That's how much longer you've got to be alive, and it isn't long, my pretty! It isn't long! I can't wait forever for those shoes. My feet are itching! I'll be back in precisely an hour to claim what is mine."

That being said, the witch ran out of the tower room, and bolted the doors shut. Twilight looked back to the clock to see that she only had 59 minutes remaining before her life would be snuffed out.

"I'm not going to cry," Twilight whimpered, slowly leaking tears. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry...Oh, why did I ever leave home? What was it that I was looking for that I couldn't find there? I used to hate my old bedroom, but what I wouldn't give for it now."

Twilight went over to the side of the witch's chair, and grabbed onto the arm of it, before she started to sing sadly.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _That counterpane upon my bed_

 _The flaking plaster overhead_

 _How I miss it now_

 _Someday I'll wake and rub my eyes_

 _And in that land beyond the skies_

 _You'll find me_

 _And I'll be home_

 _Home_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Blue birds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow_

 _Why then, oh why, did I?_

Unable to hold it in anymore, the teenage girl let the tears fall to the floor.

"I'm frightened...I'm frightened, mother, I'm frightened!" she wept uncontrollably.

"Twilight?" Velvet's voice suddenly spoke. "Twilight?"

Twilight turned around, looked at the crystal ball, and saw the image of Twilight Velvet looking around, as if she was looking for someone.

"Twilight, where are you?" the image of her mother called out. "It's me, your mother. We're trying to find you! Where are you?"

"I'm here in Oz, mother!" Twilight sobbed into the crystal ball. "I'm locked in a witch's castle, and I'm trying to get home to you!"

Unfortunately, to Twilight's shock, the crystal began to darken and the image of her mother began to disappear from sight.

"Oh, mother, come back!" Twilight begged through sobs. "I'm frightened! Come back! Come back!"

However, things went from bad to worse, as a new face appeared in the crystal ball. The green face of Chrysalis came into view and it began mocking the teenage girl, who jumped back from the sphere with terror running through her body.

"Oh, mother, come back!" Chrysalis mocked. "I'll give you your mother, my pretty!"

The wicked witch let out an amusing cackle, before her face disappeared from the crystal's spherical surface. Twilight shook with terror, as the minutes continued to tick by.

* * *

Back in the haunted forest, Tinman and Lion successfully managed to repair the damages made to Scarecrow.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but we did it," Tinman said. "You're still a little lopsided, but we've got to get going."

"Get going to where?" Lion asked.

"The witch's castle" Scarecrow answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that" the big cat sulked.

"But how do we get there from here?" Tinman questioned.

"I have no clue," Scarecrow kicked a pebble with his boot. "What we need is plan!"

"If only we had one" Lion sighed, before the three of them started to sing.

 **[Lion]**

 _It's all gone to rack and ruin_

 _Cause we don't know what we're doin'_

 _It's all gone down the pan..._

 **[Tinman]**

 _No!_

 **[Lion]**

 _It has_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _Things would be less dis-stressful_

 _And we might be more successful_

 **[All Three]**

 _If we only had a plan_

 **[Tinman]**

 _Bet Chrysalis would make a beeline_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _For a scarecrow_

 **[Lion]**

 _And a feline_

 **[Tinman]**

 _And an overgrown tin can_

 _That's all I am_

 **[Scarecrow]**

 _No, you're more than that_

 **[Lion]**

 _Though I am such a coward_

 _I'd be easily overpowered_

 **[All Three]**

 _If we only had a plan_

"But we haven't one," Lion sighed with defeat. "So..."

Suddenly, they heard something familiar. It was the sound of a small dog barking. To them, that could only mean one thing: Spike!

"Spike!" all three of them called out.

"Guys, you're alright!" Spike ran through the shrubbery and up to them.

"Thank goodness _you're_ alright, but where's Twilight?" Scarecrow said with concern.

"She's being held captive in the witch's castle" Spike answered.

"But how can we get there without being seen?" Tinman asked.

"I know how! Follow me!" the puppy yapped, before he started running off in the direction that he came from.

"Come on!" Scarecrow told the others, as they followed after Spike to save their friend, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

 **NOTE: It looks like the cavalry is coming, but will they be too late?** **Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
